The Gay bathhouse
by Travis 2017
Summary: Some Characters of Arthur are gay who goes there. Read and review. They are Adults not kids.
1. Chapter 1

The gay bathhouse

* * *

Some of the characters of Arthur goes in the local gay bathhouse See who they are. Buster Baxter, Shelly "Binky" Barnes, Wilbur Rabbit, and Nigel Ratburn. One of them wants Arthur to come with him but he told him no thank you to him. And says he has a date with Francine which he does have. Them two are meant to be together after all. He isn't a gay guy. He is asking him that now. If he wants to go to that place with him and Binky. To the gay bath house that is.

"Arthur can you come to the bathhouse?" said Buster, "With me and Binky?"

"What is a bathhouse?" said Arthur, "A Public bathing place?"

"Not really," said Buster, "But it is well a sex club."

"Buster i am not gay. If i was i would go," said Arthur, "You should know i date Francine i have a date with her tonight."

"I forgot about that,"said Buster, "Just thought i would ask."

"Thanks for asking," said Arthur, "Your my best friend even though your gay i accept you being gay."

Buster knows Arthur accepts it. And knows why Arthur won't go in a gay bathhouse. But they are still best friends. Now Buster, Binky, Mr. Ratburn, and Wilbur Rabbit are on their way to the bathhouse. Named Elwood City bathhouse.

"This is the place," said Mr. Ratburn, "You two can becoming members for just $18.00."

"Sounds good to me," said Buster, "How about you Binky?"

"Yeah it sure does," said Binky, "Let's go inside now."

"Yes let's do," said Mr. Ratburn, "And get you two membership. And we can enjoy this place."

"You two can find love inside," said Wilbur Rabbit, "Maybe you two will have each other."

They went inside and paid the worker both paid$ 18.00 for membership and buzzed through and got their towels and condoms. They went to their lockers took off their clothes and put the towels around their waist.

"Don't be afraid if they feel the front of your towels," said Mr. Ratburn, "They want to feel your manhood."

"We know that," said Buster, "We checked about these places online."

"Yes indeed," said Binky, "That is why we agreed to come here."

"I forgot you two did research," said Mr. Ratburn, "We hope you two find love here."

They went in a small room that was rented by a man named Richard. He is waiting for other men like Buster and Binky. Arthur and Francine is at a restaurant called Steak house. Along with George and Sue Ellen. Talking about their gay friends. Which is Buster and Binky. Plus Mr. Ratburn and Wilbur Rabbit. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. Getting naked

The gay bathhouse

* * *

At the steak house Sue Ellen is having a salad being a Vegetarian. And at the Gay Bathhouse Buster went in a room that has glory holes in it. He knows he must take off his towel to expose his manhood. He can stay naked there if he likes.

"This is like a maze," said Buster, "What is in the rooms?"

"It has glory holes in it," said Mr. Ratburn, "To suck or to be sucked or both go on in. But take off your towel first."

"That is good," said Buster, "Can i keep it off to stay naked?"

"You can do that," said Mr. Ratburn, "I took mine off already."

"Can i also take off mine?" said Binky, "Or do i leave it on?"

"Go right ahead Binky," said Mr. Ratburn, "We are all free to wear nothing."

They took off their towels each went in different rooms with glory holes in it. Buster is brave about it. He studied about gay bathhouse than Binky. So he put his thing in a hole to be sucked. He wants to know who it is sucking because he likes it. Little does he know it is a boy he met at camp when he was 10 years old he is what is called a Queen not Buster.

"Buster you are a natural bathhouse patron," said Mr. Ratburn, "I can find out who it is so you can find love."

"That is the idea," said Buster, "I want you to see who it is so we can meet."

"Then i will see who it is then," said Mr. Ratburn, "And you two can do it in the room you rented here."

"Why sure," said Buster, "Anyone can join in because i studied how gay bathhouses work."

Then Mr. Ratburn found the boy and talking to him now. He wants to meet Buster of course. His name is Sam.

"Yes i will meet him," said Sam, "I saw him in camp when we was 10."

"Did he tell you he is gay like you?" said Mr. Ratburn, "Or was he still in the closet then?"

"He told me he was," said Sam, "He has been out of the closet since he was 9."

Next chapter they go in that room Buster rented for a few hours. See what happens next chapter.


	3. Arthur proposes

The gay bathhouse

* * *

Buster and Sam are heading towards Buster's rented room to do it. It's name is called lust for the rooms are named after the 7 deadly sins. Mr. Ratburn rented envy Binky got anger and Wilbur Rabbit rented pride. We see Fern with Prunella. They are at the same steak house as Arthur, Francine, George, and Sue Ellen but on the other side of it. They are Lesbians. They are just out of the closet types after all. They are happy the Supreme court made that decision.

"So yes being a lesbian is good," said Fern, "We can get married if we like thanks to the Supreme court."

"We should get married," said Prunella, "And we can invite our friends to it."

"Well we sure can and will," said Fern, "We can invite Arthur, Francine, Sue Ellen and George now they are here."

"Yes they are," said Prunella, "Let's go ask them now."

"Why sure now is good," said Fern, "That is a good idea."

They are asking them if they want to come they said they just might go to it and most likely will. Back at the gay bathhouse Buster is talking to Sam in the nude. For they aren't wearing their towels their boy parts are erect. Buster wants Sam to get castrated as in cut off his balls removed from his scrotum. Buster wants them in a jar to remind him what he once had. He can chose to become a nullo as in get his entire sex organs removed and sit to pee like a girl.

"For you i will have my balls removed," said Sam, "I always dreamed to get them removed from my body to have a flat sack. I know they will shave off my fur off my scrotum the fur will grow back."

"Good then you will get them removed," said Buster, "Please keep your boy part so you can still stand to pee."

"That is good," said Sam, "I like were it is at."

"No skin will be removed from you," said Buster, "I just want your testicles removed from you."

"Good at least i will have my boy part," said Sam, "Will my sack be flat or i get fake ones put in?"

"I say keep it flat," said Buster, "So you will know you have no more balls."

Now we see Arthur proposing to Francine the love of his life. He has been wanting to propose for a month.

"Francine i love you," said Arthur, "Will you marry me?"

"I also love you," said Francine, "So i say yes."

Arthur is happy that he will marry Francine. Sam goes to be castrated a few days after bathhouse. See what happens next chapter.


	4. Sam to be castrated

The gay bathhouse

* * *

Buster is waiting for Sam who will soon get castrated. While Arthur and Francine prepare for their wedding. Arthur already has formal clothes now Francine and Fern will get dresses from Muffy who is a dressmaker. They went there now.

"Fern Muffy can get us dresses for us to loan us," said Francine, "Or maybe sell to us instead."

"I think we should buy them," said Fern, "Buying them will be best i think."

"You're correct Fern," said Francine, "Muffy will pick out the perfect dresses for us."

"Buying is great," said Fern, "Just glad we know Muffy makes dresses and sells them cheap."

"Buying them is best," said Francine, "So we will buy them from her."

Arthur and George are talking about Arthur and Francine's upcoming wedding. And about some of their friends. Them friends being Buster, Fern, and Prunella. And also about the upcoming castration of Sam who is the lover of Buster.

"Soon you will be married to Francine," said George, "And can start a family together."

"That is the plan," said Arthur, "By the way Buster did ask me to go to the bathhouse i said no."

"Binky asked me that," said George, "I said no to him as well. We aren't gay after all."

"That is why we said no to them," said Arthur, "They do understand that. And Sam is being castrated."

"Yes because Buster wants him to," said George, "They will only cut off his balls."

At the local Hospital Sam is getting ready to get castrated. He is as naked as the day he was born so no blood gets on his clothes. They will only cut off his balls. Buster is waiting for him as he gets castrated. Buster want him castrated.

"Binky glad you came to wait with me," said Buster, "Is yours also be castrated?"

"That is up to him," said Binky, "Sam does want to be castrated."

"That is true," said Buster, "Sam always wanted his balls cut off."

"That is true," said Binky, "He told me he did of course."

Sam was took into surgery. He will go to sleep with his balls and wake up without them. See what happens in the next chapter. Give me ideas what happens next chapter. See what happens next chapter.


	5. Castration of Sam

The gay bathhouse

* * *

Sam is now getting castrated. His fur was shaved in that area and his sack is being cut open. He is sleeping so he doesn't feel any pain. He will only get his balls removed not the rest of it. Buster wants him castrated and he wants castrated.

"Well let's put you under," said the doctor, "And remove your balls and sow you up."

"I am ready for it," said Sam, "And good bye to my balls."

"Your sack will become flat," said the doctor, "And have no more sperm. But you don't need them your gay."

"That is my dream," said Sam, "And Buster also wants me castrated."

"Let's make you sleep now," said the doctor, "And i will remove your balls."

Buster is waiting as the doctor cuts off Sam's ball. He will have them thrown away instead of keeping them in a jar. The doctor then removed both his balls and sown him up. Arthur is now talking to Brain and his wife Lydia.

"So yes the wedding is in two weeks," said Arthur, "At the church that is."

"Two weeks is good," said Brain, "You two can start a family together."

"Indeed that is good," said Lydia, "Francine is a lucky woman marrying you."

"Thanks you two," said Arthur, "I heard Sam is being castrated now."

"Glad it is only his balls that gets removed," said Brain, "And not the entire private parts."

Francine and Fern are looking at wedding dresses that Muffy sells. Muffy is talking to them both as well.

"Francine you getting married is nice," said Muffy, "Same as you as well Fern."

"We are both lucky," said Fern, "Even though mine is a same sex one."

"I support that," said Muffy, "As long as your happy with Prunella."

"I am a lucky woman," said Francine, "I am very happy with Arthur."

Sam is now castrated. He is now recovering and will awake. Buster is holding his right hand. And looked under the cover showing a flat sack because he is naked. See what happens next chapter.


	6. Sam a nullo

The gay bathhouse

* * *

Sam had his balls and scrotum removed. He had penis cancer so they had to remove the whole thing. So he is a nullo now. So Buster has to tell him. He no longer has a penis. In fact he has no genitals because they took all of it from his body. He woke up saw his penis was gone. He knows they found cancer in it. But he is happy to be alive from castration and cancer.

"Well i know longer have a penis but i am happy," said Sam, "Buster you will be the one who pentrates me fom now on."

"And that i will," said Buster, "Your front is nice and smooth now."

"I as long as i have you i am happy," said Sam, "I don't need a penis to live anyway."

"It is in a jar with your sack and balls," said Buster, "We will take them home with us."

"As long as i have you i am happy," said Sam, "Now i have to sit down to pee from now on."

He won't mind not having a penis. As long as he has Buster he is happy. He is at home sitting to pee which he must do from now on. He might not have any genitals anymore but happy none the less. He is adjusting well without a penis. He is peeing now sitting like a girl to pee from his new pee hole. He loves Buster. Buster won't get castrated he keeps them parts.

"You seem be adjusting without a penis," said Buster, "You are the best nullo i know."

"Thank you," said Sam, "I might not have a penis anymore but i am sure happy."

"You are nice and smooth there," said Buster, "You can wear panties now."

"Yeah i can wear them," said Sam, "I will wear them starting soon."

We go to Arthur and Francine getting a marriage lisence so they can get married. He and Francine will raise a family. Half Aardvark and half monkey kids. Also known as Monkeyvarks. They will be attractive children indeed.

"Well we have it now," said Athur, "That means we can be married soon."

"Yes we do," said Francine, "You will make a good husband."

"We can have children," said Arthur, "We can have a family together."

"We will have a happy family," said Francine, "You will make a great father."

Them two then kissed. They set their wedding for 2 weeks. Sorry i haven't updated in a while but here is this new chapter and will update as soon as i can. See what happens next chapter.


	7. Before the weddings

The gay bathhouse

* * *

Sam might not have any genitals but loves being naked to show off his now smooth front like that of females. Arthur is at his house naked with his penis and scrotum showing. His balls are inside his scrotum. He then got in the shower. He and Francine will soon be married. As in just three days. He is glad he isn't castrated. He heard Sam became a nullo. Arthur is circumcised. He had it done just after his birth. His mom believes in it after all. His mom wants him to become a dad to children.

"Soon me and Francine will be married," said Arthur, "Brain when i get out look away please."

"I will not be in there," said Brain, "Don't worry i won't see your penis."

"You seen me naked before," said Arthur, "When we put on our bathing suits."

"Yes just not out of a shower," said Brain, "If i see it i won't touch that organ."

"That is true," said Arthur, "I will get dressed in here."

He and Sue Ellen will soon be married as well. Just not on the same day. Fern and Prunella are getting ready for their same sex wedding. D.W. and Bud are on a date now. She is in love with him and he is in love with her. They are too young to get married. Bud isn't wearing his hat on the date. His brown hair looks good. He no longer wears hats everyday.

"I am glad we are dating," said Bud, "With you my girlfriend."

"And i am glad i am with you," said D.W., "You are a good looking boy after all."

"And you are a good looking girl," said Bud, "I am glad we have each other instead of you with a Tibble."

"Emily is dating one," said D.W., "Some other girl is dating the other and i love you."

"That is true," said Bud, "I am glad we are together."

We now see Sam naked without any genitals. His new pee hole works good. It in fact looks like a small vagina. He has to sit to pee like a girl. Buster likes seeing him naked. They no longer go to a gay bathhouse. They have each other and Sam no longer has a penis. They are in a jar floating along with a photo of him naked before he got fully castrated.

"Sam you look good naked," said Buster, "Seeing you without genitals is amazing."

"I love being castrated," said Sam, "I never liked them anyway after all."

"I am also naked," said Buster, "After all you see my genitals."

"They look good on you," said Sam, "I hope you keep them for the rest of your life."

Buster made a promise he will keep. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. Wedding and bathhouse

The gay bathhouse

* * *

Sam is seen naked again once again we see no genitals. He might not have a penis but can still pee. He will wear a dress without underwear under it. It is the day of Arthur and Francine's wedding at their church St. Paul's catholic church. They will have a family together as in children. They will have four together. Two boys who will be circumcised after birth and two girls. They will be monkeyvarks. Because Arthur is an Aardvark and Francine is a monkey. It is now the time for that wedding. They all came to it. After the wedding and reception Binky, Mr. Ratburn, and Wilbur Rabbit will head to the gay bathhouse.

"I am glad you came Buster," said Arthur, "Sam are you wearing a dress?"

"I am glad i came," said Buster, "You are my best friend after all."

"Yes i am wearing a dress," said Sam, "Fits me better since my genitals was removed."

"Still he shouldn't wear it," said Fern, "It is made for women not men."

"I am a eunuch," said Sam, "In fact i am a nullo because i have no penis."

They took their seats with Buster as the best man. The ring bearer is a young cousin of Arthur's named Dennis Read. He looks like Arthur only doesn't wear glasses and is a bit shorter than Arthur at that age. And doesn't like to dress up like Arthur so he is wearing a suit instead of a tuxedo to the wedding. The wedding started Father O,Conner gave them the vows. They both said i do. They are married now. They all cheered for the new couple then the reception at city hall party room.

"Soon we will be married," said Brain, "At my church which is the same as Arthur and Francine."

"Yes indeed," said Sue Ellen, "Binky where will you go to after the reception?"

"Head to the gay bathhouse," said Binky, "I sure love that place after all."

"That is good," said Sue Ellen, "You know i am a tolerent woman."

"That is true," said Binky, "I go with Mr. Ratburn and Wilbur Rabbit."

After the reception they went to the bathhouse to have gay sex. They will take off their towels to let their butts and penises show. They love being naked. Buster no longer goes there same as Sam because they have each other. They are talking in the room they rented. Binky is with a man named Bob. He is a cat man. They are talking before they have gay sex.

"Yes this place is nice," said Binky, "I sure enjoy being a gay man."

"Same here," said Bob, "You are a good "Bear" Which means a big gay man."

"That is true," said Binky, "I am in fact am one of them even though i am a bull dog."

"Yes of course," said Bob, "Lets do it now so others can watch."

After that they did it. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. Brain and Sue Ellen married

The gay bathhouse

* * *

Sam is now fully adjusted to living without a penis, scrotum, and testicles. He still wears male clothing he sometimes wears dresses and sometimes tights to show people he has no genitals but a nice and smooth front. He is glad Buster still has genitals. He walks around naked around the house. Buster loves seeing him naked without his genitals. Brain and Sue Ellen are getting married. Sam will once again wear a dress without underwear. And will use the women's restroom as well.

"Glad you came to this wedding," said Arthur, "Sam why are you wearing that dress again?"

"Glad i came," said Buster, "Brain is one of my friends as well."

"I love wearing them," said Sam, "Fits me better after my casration and penectomy."

"Makes sense to me," said Arthur, "I remember they had to remove your penis do to cancer.

"That is correct," said Sam, "I will use the women's bathroom because i have to sit to pee like girls and women do."

They will in fact allow him to use it. They think of him as a woman right now. Because he has no penis and wearing a dress. He still calls himself a male. A male without a penis that is. They all took their seats. Arthur is the best man. And Francine is the maid of honor and the other brides mates are Muffy, Fern, Ladonna, and Prunella with a cousin named Devon as ring bearer and a cousin named Amy as the flower girl. The wedding took place the vows takin and both said "I do."

"That was a good wedding," said Arthur, "Think i can come to your same sex marriage?"

"Yes it is," said Fern, "And yes of course you can come to it. You accept it so yes you can come to it."

"It will be in two weeks," said Prunella, "It is at city hall in the party room."

"We will be there," said Francine, "You can count on it of course."

"That is good," said Fern, "I knew i could count on you two."

We see Binky, Mr. Ratburn, and Wilbur Rabbit at the gay bathhouse having gay sex and blow jobs along with sucking. They are all naked. Their genitals are showing. They sure love being naked there. They are talking their right now.

"I sure love this place," said Binky, "We are regulars here after all."

"As do i," said Wilbur Rabbit, "Yes being regulars is good."

"We all do love it," said Mr. Ratburn, "Yes being regulars here is great."

"Best place for gay sex," said Binky, "I sure love being a regular here."

Next chapter of this story is George and Jenna's wedding. See what happens next chapter.


	10. Francine Pregnant

The gay bathhouse

* * *

Binky, Mr. Ratburn, and Wilbur Rabbit left the gay bathhouse and went to a local gay bar called gay men club to get some beer. They love that bar alot. Sam is allowed to be naked inside the bar to show off he is a nullo. He isn't the only nullo in that bar there is two others who is also naked. They all have to sit like girls and women to pee. Arthur will never go in that bar. He goes to a local dive and sometimes a sports bar. He doesn't drink much alcohol. He prefers soda, water, juice and milk.

"I sure love this bar," said Buster, "Look Sam our friends Binky, Mr. Ratburn, and Wilbur Rabbit are already here."

"As do i," said Sam, "And yes they are here i see them."

"Hi you two," said Binky, "I will buy you two some beer."

"Hi there Binky," said Buster, "And sure you can buy us some beer that is nice of you."

"Where is Arthur at?" said Wilbur Rabbit, "I don't see him anywhere here."

Buster then told him that Arthur is straight. He and Mr. Ratburn didn't go to that wedding for they and Binky was in the gay bathhouse at that time. Arthur is at home after he got off work. He learned Francine is pregnant with their first child. He is glad they will have a family together. They will be good looking monkeyvarks. They will get a room ready. They want to know what the sex of the child will be. If a boy it would be blue and if a girl it would be pink. So they are talking about it now.

"That is wonderful news," said Arthur, "We will have a good family together."

"Yes it is," said Francine, "No favortism like our parents did which was wrong of them."

"I agree with you," said Arthur, "I am glad we stood up to them when we did so."

"We had enough of it," said Francine, "They favored our siblings like Catherine for me and D.W. for you."

"We will be good parents," said Arthur, "That will never play favorites."

They are glad they will have a family together. They will keep their promise to be good parents unlike their parents did until they stood up to them. They will soon tell everyone they know about the wonderful news they just got. They will have a boy this time with the name Arthur Timothy Read jr. He will be the oldest of four children. Three more will be born one day. They told them all about it. Muffy will give Francine a baby shower after they find out the gender and closer to his birth.

"So yes a baby shower i can throw for you," said Muffy, "You two will be wonderful parents after all."

"That is good," said Francine, "We will be good parents."

"That we will be," said Arthur, "I hope you have children one day."

"I also hope so," said Muffy, "I will make a wonderful mom."

They know she will be. She is dating a rich boy and will marry him. See what happens next chapter of this story.


	11. George and Jenna married

The gay bathhouse

* * *

George and Jenna are getting married once again Sam came in a dress without underwear on. He will lift it up showing his lack of penis and sack. He is a nullo after all. Muffy is getting tired of Sam wearing a dress to weddings. She wants him to wear a suit. Muffy is now going to tell him to wear a suit. She already knows he has no genitals. She seen his front without them parts that shows he is male. She knows it looks like a vagina because she has one herself after all.

"I am tired of seeing you in a dress," said Muffy, "You need to wear a suit. You are a male after all."

"I prefer a dress," said Sam, "I have no genitals which includes my penis. Have just skin and fur there."

"You are still male," said Muffy, "So dress as a male as in a suit and tie."

"Let it be Muffy," said Arthur, "He is the femine type after all."

"I guess your right," said Muffy, "You are just lucky Arthur is here to stop me from yelling."

They all took their seats. The wedding took place they all said i do. Same church as Arthur and Francine same as Brain and Sue Ellen got married in. They then went to the reception. Francine is pregnant with her and Arthur's first child. That one will be a boy named Arthur Timothy Read junior. He will be circumcised just like Arthur is. They believe in circumcision.

"I heard your pregnant," said Jenna, "You two will be great parents after all."

"Yes i am," said Francine, "We will soon see what gender that baby is."

"Yes we will be great parents," said Arthur, "I have a great set of male genitals which includes my penis."

"George also has them," said Jenna, "Most males do unlike Sam who became a nullo."

"That is true," said Arthur, "I am glad i am a male."

After the reception then Binky, Mr. Ratburn, and Wilbur Rabbit went to the gay bathhouse to have gay sex and such. They sure love that place alot. They love their lifestyles. They hope to form lasting relationship if you will.

"This place is sure nice," said Binky, "I love that gay porn is playing on those TV's on them walls."

"Thay is also why i love it," said Mr. Ratburn, "And them posters of naked men on them walls as well."

"I got an erecetion now," said Binky, "So i will take off my towel and go in that room with glory holes."

"Go right ahead," said Wilbur Rabbit, "I already took off mine as well."

"And same here," said Mr. Ratburn, "Now let's go get our penises sucked."

They had a good time there then they went home. See what happens next chapter of this story.


	12. William a nullo

The gay bathhouse

* * *

Mr. Ratburn and Wilbur Rabbit now fell in love with one another. Binky fell in love with a femine boy named William Jackson. Them two met at the gay bathhouse just before gay sex. William will soon become a nullo. Have his testicles, scrotum, and even his penis. So they will go to a doctor who will remove them organs. Binky wants to keep his genitals in a jar. William's genitals in fact. He is getting them removed now. Same way Sam was castrated. He will sit to pee like a girl from then on.

"His genitals are now off," said the doctor, "And in a jar ready for you to keep. He is now a nullo."

"That is good," said Binky, "Can i hold his hand as he wakes up from anesthetic?"

"You sure can," said the doctor, "I want you to remind him that he must sit to pee like girls and women do."

"That is good," said Binky, "And yes i will remind him of it."

"Make sure you do," said the doctor, "His pee hole is more between his legs between his butt and where his sack was once at."

Binky was there when he woke up and he smiled. And lifted the cover seeing no genitals there. He smiled at that sight. Binky then held up the jar with his testicles, scrotum, and penis floating around in it. He smiled at it. He knows he must sit to pee from now on. Binky will remind him of it. We see Arthur and Francine as they heard they will have a boy as in a son.

"That is good a son," said Arthur, "Will we have him circumcised after birth?"

"Yes it is good," said Francine, "And yes we will have him circumcised. After all you have a circumcised penis after all."

"That is true," said Arthur, "Look i see Binky over there."

"Hi there you two," said Binky, "I am here because my new boyfriend William got fully castrated."

"Sounds like what Sam did," said Arthur, "That means he is a nullo like Sam is now."

Alex is there to get circumcised because his girlfriend Maria prefers males that are circumcised. Arthur had his done just after birth. He will get local anesthetic put in. Arthur and Francine knows he is there at the hospital. They saw him before that small surgery. He came out in loose fitting pants as well as his old shirt and such. They are talking to him now.

"Did you get it done yet?" said Arthur, "The circumcision i mean?"

"Yes i got it done," said Alex, "Thank you for asking."

"I want to see it," said Binky, "Your circumcised penis that is?"

"No sir Binky," said Alex, "You are a gay man after all."

"He won't even show it to us," said Arthur, "That is his private parts after all and he just got circumcised."

They all went home because it is time to go home. It is Saturday so no work. See what happens next chapter.


	13. Circumcision and castration

The gay bathhouse

* * *

Slink will soon become a nullo for his boyfriend. He will be like both Sam and William getting all his genitals including his penis removed. He never liked them anyway. Meanwhile a young boy named Michael is getting circumcised there. His foeskin is very tight so he needs circumcised. Arthur knows that boy. He and Francine went there after church. They get to watch it be done. He is fully naked. His penis is exposed. He is an anthromorphic aardvark like Arthur only without glasses.

"What antehetic will he use on me?" said Michael, "For my penis to numb it for circumsion?"

"He will use a local," said his mom, "It will sting a bit but not as bad if it was without any."

"I heard they used local for mine," said Arthur, "I heard that from my mom of course."

"I should have had it done to him after birth," said Michael's mom, "But i just didn't say yes to it."

"I am glad they are here," said Michael, "I don't mind them seeing me naked."

The doctor came in and strapped him down and washed his penis. Then put a local anesthetic in it. To pass the time he wiggling his 10 toes. They can see that because he is barefoot. He decided to look at his penis as it gets ready for it. He wants to see it getting circumcised. He is a brave little boy. Arthur and Francine in fact babysits that boy alot.

"He is watching it get done," said Arthur, "As you can see. Like he wants to watch it be done."

"Yes because i want to," said Michael, "My penis will look different. I want to see it be done."

"As you wish son," said his mom, "You can see it be done. And keep wiggling them toes as well."

"I will do so," said Michael, "I love my penis and all 10 of my toes."

"You will heal naked," said his mom, "I want you to heal that way."

He watched himself get circumcised. Now we see Slink getting his genitals removed. He will soon become a nullo which is a Eunuch without a penis. After it was done his boyfriend was holding his hand. He is not covered up so he saw just skin where his genitals was once at. He smiled at that and his boyfriend. He is glad it is off now. He hated them after all.

"Good it is gone," said Slink, "I am a Eunuch nullo now."

"They are in a jar now," said his boyfriend, "I will put them next to a naked enlarged picture of you before your castration."

"That is good," said Slink, "Put it next to our gay art painting."

"Will do Slink," said his boyfriend, "Now let's go home."

They went home. Them two are healing now. See what happens next chapter of this story.


	14. Jenna pregnant

The gay bathhouse

* * *

Michael is naked at home healing. His penis that is. And Slink is healing from his castration that also removed his penis. Jenna is pregnant now. And Fern and Prunella prepare for their same sex wedding and to adopt a child. Then Arthur and Francine will soon have their first child. She will give birth in two weeks. They will have a son who they will have circumcised. Jenna will also have a son who will also get circumcised. We start with Arthur and Francine that just got home from work.

"So yes in two weeks i give birth," said Francine, "He can use the crib that you, D.W., and Kate used."

"That is true," said Arthur, "My mom and dad will bring it with them when they visit us."

"That is good," said Francine, "That crib is better than the one Catherine and me used when we was babies."

"I heard about that," said Arthur, "They will be here in about an hour or two."

"I am glad we can use it," said Francine, "And it will be good to see your parents again."

They came in an hour and dropped off that crib and stayed there for a few hours. They still live in Elwood City but Arthur and Francine live closer to Lakewood Elementary School. We see Jenna and George at the doctor. They learned that Jenna is pregnant. They are happy they will have a family together. They will have three children together. Two boys and a girl.

"I am glad your pregnant," said George, "And i am glad we will have a family together."

"I am glad we will," said Jenna, "We will have a good family after all."

"We sure will," said George, "I sure do love you."

"And i also love you," said Jenna, "We will have as many kids as we can afford."

"That is true," said George, "We can afford up to three."

She knows he is right. Meanwhile Fern and Prunella are planning their same sex wedding. They will have a small wedding at city hall. In the party room which is in the basement. They will have it in two days. They are talking now about it now.

"Think we will have our same sex wedding soon," said Fern, "We will have a small one nothing very fancy."

"Yes we will," said Prunella, "So yes a small wedding is better than a fancy one like Muffy will have."

"That is true," said Fern, "She is a very rich woman."

"She sure is," said Prunella, "We aren't rich after all."

Next chapter they will have their same sex marriage. See what happens in the next chapter.


	15. Fern and Prunella wedding

The gay bathhouse

* * *

Michael is now fully healed of his circumcision. Fern and Prunella are getting ready for their same sex marriage. A certain cult is going to picket that wedding. It is called God hates Gays church. They are the ones that hate gays and lesbians not God. Brain and Maria won't go to it. But the rest of them will go also including Lydia and Marina. They are all at city hall party room which is in the basement of it. The Judge arrived there. He does any kind of marriage as in both straight and homosexual.

"Glad you all came," said Fern, "Well where is Sue Ellen, Brain, and Maria at?"

"They didn't come," said Arthur, "I think they are against like that group outside picketing but not in that group."

"To bad they didn't come," said Fern, "And i saw that group outside. I think it is a cult."

"I also saw them," said Lydia, "It is the cult named God hates gays church."

"I heard them," said Marina, "For i can't see because i am blind."

A group came lead by a man named Henry is there to counter the hate cult. They are there to counter protest. That man is a gay man. He is for the same sex marriage of lesbians that is Fern and Prunella. In fact Prunella is the one who called them in. Fern is glad she did. She and Prunella will adopt a child. They will do that after they get married of course. At the gay bathhouse we see a group of men come out to join in the counter protest against that dangerous cult. They are ready to start.

"We are ready to begin," said the judge, "Please all take your seats and we will begin."

"Yes we are ready," said Fern, "As you can see i am the one in the suit."

"Then let's begin then," said the judge, "Please start the music now."

"Yes your honor," said the woman, "I will do as you said."

"Okay start it now," said the judge, "Here she comes now."

The music played and Prunella came out. They both said i do. The reception then followed it. Buster has a big plate of food. Sam is wearing a dress. Fern no longer minds that. She know he has no genitals. They allow him to use the women's bathroom because he doesn't have a penis. He has a pee hole that looks like a small vagina instead. He sits to pee.

"I no longer mind that," said Fern, "He is a nullo after all."

"I am glad you accepted it," said Arthur, "We know Buster wanted him castrated."

"Maybe you can get your genitals removed," said Prunella, "After all i am the femine type of lesbian."

"I will think about it," said Fern, "As in think about getting a total hisrectomey."

They went on their honeymoon to San Fransisco. See what happens next chapter of this story.


	16. Birth and protest

The gay bathhouse

* * *

Fern and Prunella arrived in San Fransisco for their honneymoon. And at the local Elwood City gay bathhouse that cult God hates gays church are there to protest it. So Buster, Sam, Binky, Mr. Ratburn, Wilber Rabbit and some others are there to counter protest. That cult is now out numbered by the counter protesters. Arthur and Francine are ready to head to the hospital. She is in labor now. Their son will soon be born then circumcised. So yes they will have his penis circumcised.

"He will be born soon," said Arthur, "Well what i heard anyway."

"You heard correct," said the doctor, "Let's get you washed up as in your hands and put a scrub and mask on you."

"I am ready for that," said Arthur, "Then help my wife give birth."

"Good your all washed and ready," said the doctor, "Your wife Francine will soon give birth."

"That is great," said Arthur, "This is our first kid. Because he is a boy he will get circumcised."

The doctor asked Francine if he will be circumcised she said yes of course. So he will have a circumcised penis just like Arthur's penis is. Arthur loves his genitals alot. Alex's son's won't get circumcised. Because Alex isn't circumcised. But the Read family believes in it for hygeine know a circumcised penis is easier to keep cleaner than uncircumcised ones. Because no foreskin to retract. We now head to the front of the local gay bathhouse for the protest and counter protest.

"We outnumber them," said Buster, "And we are louder than they are."

"Things are looking up now," said Sam, "I love this place even though i am a castrated nullo."

"We all love this place," said Mr. Ratburn, "This is where we found homosexual love."

"That is true," said Binky, "This place is nice and dark and have sex."

"That is why i love this place," said Wilbur Rabbit, "I am glad Fern and Prunella got married."

The counter protesters won the protest. They forced that cult to leave in shame. They know they lost that time. The counter protesters cheered in victory. Francine gave birth to a healthy son who they had circumcised. They used a local anesthetic on his penis so it didn't hurt to bad. The doctor then put a diaper on him after the banages was put on that organ. We now see Buster and Sam planning their same sex marriage. Buster has genitals and Sam has no genitals.

"So yes in a week we willget married," said Buster, "Same place as Fern and Prunella's wedding at the party room at city hall. Followed by the reception with food made by Mr. Read of course."

"That is true," said Sam, "That way we can sleep together and have sex."

"Very true," said Buster, "That is the idea after all."

"I am glad i will wear a dress again," said Sam, "They fit better after my genitals was removed."

Next chapter them two get married and Arthur and Francine take home their son. See what happens next chapter.


	17. Buster and Sam married

The gay bathhouse

* * *

Buster and Sam are getting married shortly. That cult will soon protest it. So Mr. Ratburn and them will counter protest them. Where the cult goes so does the counter protesters as well. Their plan as in the counter protesters to destroy that cult. So where that cult protest so do the counter protesters. The same sex marriage will happen in an hour. The guest are arriving now. With some exceptions like Brain, Sue Ellen, and Maria. They aren't there. But the rest of them are there at the wedding.

"Glad you came Arthur and Francine," said Buster, "And is this your new son with you?"

"We wouldn't miss this at all," said Arthur, "And yes this is our new son. He got circumcised just like my penis is."

"That is good," said Buster, "I also have a circumcised penis."

"I did have a circumcised one," said Sam, "Now i don't have a penis anymore."

"We know that," said Arthur, "We saw you naked before."

Sam is glad he got castrated. He always hated them. He in fact always sat to pee. He can do it better now after his penis was removed his pee hole was rerouted to between his legs in the same spot girls pee out of. He and Buster walk around naked alot in their house. Buster has genitals and Sam doesn't. Buster penetrates him in his butt. That is how they have sex.

"We are ready to begin," said the judge, "To get you two married."

"Time to put on my dress then," said Sam, "I prefer wearing dresses after my genitals was removed."

"Go right ahead," said the judge, "Then we will do this gay wedding."

"Then i will put it on then," said Sam, "So me and Buster here can get married."

"He looks good in it," said Buster, "But looks better naked though. He has no genitals after all."

He got dressed and it began. They both said i do. Then came the reception. Buster has lots of food as always. He has a high motabolism so he doesn't get fat. He and Buster are planning to adopt some children. They will go to San Fransisco like Fern and Prunella did. They are on that one gay street. They know that street has the gay pride parades there. Now we head to the protest and counter protest. Like before the counter protesters outnumber that cult.

"We again outnumber them again," said Binky, "And louder than them as well."

"We will win this again," said Mr. Ratburn, "We have more supporters than they do."

"That is true," said Wilbur Rabbit, "It appears we won this time as well."

"We did win," said Binky, "They are leaving in shame after all."

After the reception them two went on their honeymoon. See what happens next chapter of this stry.


	18. Mr Ratburn and Wilbur Rabbit married

The gay bathhouse

* * *

Mr. Ratburn and Wilbur Rabbit are getting married soon. That cult arrived there to protest against it. Mr. Ratburn will soon become a castrated nullo. He will be like Sam and them. He will be a eunuch without a penis. To counter that cult they have a counter protest. Like before they are larger and louder than that of that cult. The cult lost again and left in shame. The marriage will in fact go on. They then went inside to watch it. The marriage that is. We see Arthur and them also there.

"Glad you came here," said Mr. Ratburn, "At mine and Wilbur Rabbit's wedding."

"I wouldn't miss this at all," said Arthur, "I have nothing against homosexuals after all."

"That is good," said Mr. Ratburn, "But where is Alan who you call Brain?"

"He is against it," said Arthur, "That is why he isn't here after all."

"That is a shame," said Mr. Ratburn, "I am glad you, your wife and your son."

Mr. Ratburn is glad most of his former students are there. The three that aren't there is Brain, Sue Ellen, and Maria. Mr. Ratburn will soon announce he will get his genitals removed. The marriage went on. They both said i do. Like the ones before they are heading to San Fransisco for their honeymoon. He will get fully castrated when they return home to that city. We now see Sam and Buster in San Fransisco having a good time. They are having gay sex right now. Which they love doing.

"I sure love this city," said Buster, "And love penetrating you as well."

"Same here," said Sam, "And i love when you have your penis in me."

"That is why i wont get castrated," said Buster, "If i did it would only be my balls cut off."

"Yes of course," said Sam, "Don't get castrated please."

"I won't get castrated," said Buster, "I penetrate you after all."

We see Fern and Prunella having sex. They are scissoring while doing it. Like Buster and Sam they are fully naked. They are as naked as they day they was born. They like being naked after all. In fact they sleep naked. They don't wear pajamas. They also love being barefoot. Fern loves being barefoot more than Prunella. We see them talking now.

"I sure love having sex," said Fern, "I also love being barefoot and naked."

"Same here," said Prunella, "How does my boobs look?"

"They look nice," said Fern, "Same as mine after all."

"We love our parts," said Prunella, "I love being a lesbian."

Jenna will soon be giving birth to their son. They do that next chapter see what happens next chapter.


	19. Mr Ratburn castrated

The gay bathhouse

* * *

That cult will set the gay bathhouse on fire. Which is arson which is against the law. If any die murder charges which could get life in prison without parole. They have gas and matches for it. They want it burned down after all. It is in fact is a crime. They will be arrested and charged. Then get convicted and sent to prison. Mr. Ratburn and Wilbur Rabbit are back and Mr. Ratburn is getting castrated. Like ones before his penis will also be removed. He will be a nullo. A Eunuch without a penis that is.

"Glad you agreed to be castrated," said Wilbur Rabbit, "As well as getting your penis removed as well as your scrotum."

"Anything for you," said Mr. Ratburn, "And i always hated my genitals."

"Yes of course," said Wilbur Rabbit, "Soon they will be off of you."

"Yes of course," said Mr. Ratburn, "I will be a good eunuch."

"Yes indeed," said Wilbur Rabbit, "You will be my eunuch of course."

The doctor gassed him with anesthetic he went to sleep. The doctor and them removed all of his genitals from protstate to penis. The doctor did such a good job of stiching him up that it looks like he never had them. The pee hole to between his legs like that of Sam and Slink. We see Arthur teaching at Lakewood. His students trust him fully of course. He is a good teacher. That cult burned the gay bathhouse and was arrested. And then charged. The owner will rebuild.

"So yes class a test coming up," said Arthur, "I want you all to study hard."

"Yes Mr. Read," said a boy, "I will make sure they study hard for it."

"Make sure you do," said Arthur, "You remind me of my friend Brain."

"Does he work at the university?" said that boy, "I just want to know."

"Yes he does," said Arthur, "He is super smart after all."

We see Jenna giving birth to her and George's first child a boy. They will have him circumcised like Arthur and Francine had their son circumcised as well. Alex's wife Maria will also give birth to their first son. He won't get circumcised. Because Alex isn't circumcised. So he will be intact. We see she gave birth. The doctor then circumcised that boy of theirs.

"I am glad he is getting it done," said Jenna, "Circumcision that is just like your penis is."

"I am also glad he is," said George, "Yes my penis is circumcised."

"I will see it tonight," said Jenna, "So i can suck on it. Like we do when we don't want kids at that time."

"Yes of course," said George, "I like when you do that when i don't put my penis in your vagina."

"It feels good to you," said Jenna, "And it also feels good to me."

We see Buster and Sam walking around their place naked. They love being naked around each other. Buster has genitals but Same doesn't It looks like he never had them. So it is like he never had a penis. The doctor did such a good job with it.

"I love being naked," said Buster, "And i also love being barefoot."

"Same here," said Sam, "I am glad i have no penis. And i also love being barefoot as well we can see our toes."

"That is what i love about feet," said Buster, "We both have 10 toes after all."

"I have my toenails polished," said Sam, "Because you know i am femine one."

Buster love seeing Sam's polished toenails. See what happens next chapter of this story.


	20. Bathhouse to relocate

The gay bathhouse

* * *

The gay and their supports are helping to rebuild the gay bathhouse that was burned by that cult that turned into anarchist terrorist group. Still a cult though. But they might relocate to crown city instead. Along with some patrons along with them. Same with Mr. Ratburn, Wilbur Rabbit, Binky, and some others. Buster and Sam will stay in Elwood City. Along with some others. They don't go to gay bathhouses anymore. Buster because he has Sam. Sam also has no genitals after all.

"We will relocate it," said the former owner, "For i sold this land to a man named Alan Powers."

"Where will it move to?" said Mr. Ratburn, "I just want to know."

"To crown city," said the former owner, "You guys can come as well if you want."

"I could do that," said Mr. Ratburn, "I can resign as teacher here and become one in crown city."

"Same as me," said Wilbur Rabbit, "For me and Nigel here are married."

They will soon move to crown city. Brain is having a lab built on that sight. He is a sciencist after all. He is very smart. We see him talking to Arthur and Francine about him building a new lab. They are for it. Them two trust Brain alot. They know it is to make and test new medications for some diseases. He hopes to cure cancer, HIV, Zika, etc. That is his plan anyway. Arthur and Francine will give him some money to help build it. As well as invest in the new medication it will make there.

"We are for it," said Arthur, "To help cure certain disesaes."

"We sure are," said Francine, "We will give you money to help build it and invest in the new medications made there."

"Thanks you two," said Brain, "This lab will be a good thing after all."

"We know it will," said Arthur, "That is why we are on board and your a friend of ours."

"That is true," said Francine, "I hope you hire good people to work there."

He is happy about that. The mayor and city council approved municipal funds for that lab. Mr. and Mrs. Crosswire as well. Same as Muffy, her husband and her brother Chip. They gave him the money. Then the building started. It will be a good sized lab. He will indeed hire good people that goes from scientist down to janitor. They will ship some bactaria, viruses, fungal spores, paracites, and cancer cells. Along with some plants that aren't poisonous. And even things from the sea.

"Don't make us regret this Mr. Powers," said the mayor, "For a new medication lab that is."

"It will do well," said Brain, "They will send us plants and such to work with. Along with the germ samples."

"Sounds good to me," said the mayor, "I hope it cures cancer and HIV. Among other incurable diseases."

"With good scientist we can," said Brain, "When it is built i will hire good people who knows what they are doing."

"Sounds good to me," said the mayor, "I hope i see a cure for stuff like that."

Brain is happy he can build that lab. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	21. Grand openings

The gay bathhouse

* * *

The gay bathhouse will open soon. The gay men of that city like Binky, Mr. Ratburn, Wilbur Rabbit, and many background characters. They are there to celebrate it's grand opening and will have a party then sex after that. And in Elwood City that lab that was built by the workers that Brain hired will soon open. He hired scientist, lab assitants, and janitors and stuff like that. They discoverd a plant that was found growing in Brazil's rainforest. They hope it is a cure for some diseases and such.

"Glad you came to the opening of this lab," said Brain, "As in you three that is."

"I Wouldn't miss this for anything," said Arthur, "I want cancer cured among other diseases."

"Same here," said Francine, "It is Saturday after all."

"Yes of course," said Brain, "Glad you came here and our other friends that didn't move away."

"I do see Buster, Fern, Prunella," said Arthur, "Same as George and Jenna as well."

Brain smiled as he saw them. Sam is also there same as Alex and Maria. Also Lydia and Marina as well. Marina might be blind but she can hear very well. Lydia might be paralyzed from the waist down but gets around very well in her wheelchair. She has a car with hand breaks and such. So she can drive a car. Arthur and them see the Mayor came to do the grand opening by cutting of the red ribbon with a bow on it. That a job of his after all. The city council members are also there as well.

"I the mayor of Elwood City," said the mayor, "Here by open this new medication lab."

"You can all come in," said Brain, "We will have a party in the cafeteria inside this fine place."

"Then we will Brain," said Arthur, "For that party in the cafeteria."

"We sure will," said Francine, "This place looks very nice."

"Then let's go inside," said Brain, "This place is indeed very nice the ay i planded it would be."

They had a very nice party inside of it. Now we head to the grand opening of Crown City gay bathhouse. The mayor will open it even though he isn't a gay man. It is just his job being the mayor of that city. He then cut the ribbon to it. He went back to his office. He won't ever go in a gay bathhouse. Not even for a party. He is a Republican mayor after all. Just then they are having a party. They all wonder why the mayor didn't go inside the lobby for that party that just started.

"Why didn't he come in?" said Binky, "Did we say anything wrong?"

"I have no idea," said Slink, "I love gay bathhouses even though i am a nullo."

"I heard he is right wing," said Mr. Ratburn, "As in a conseritive republican."

"I also heard that," said Binky, "You that are nullo's can't have sex here."

The nullo's know he is right. The ones that aren't castrated will have sex inside of it. They know it will be open all year and so on and not close. They are 24 7 after all. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	22. Some cancer's cured

The gay bathhouse

* * *

The Scientist came up with a cure for lung cancer and leukemia. Soon will find cures for other cancers soon. They are working hard to find the cures to them as well HIV the virus that causes Aids. And a cure for both types of Diabetes as well. Arthur and Francine are happy they are finding cures for diseases. They know that lots of them can cause death. They just found a cure for zika virus. They know it doesn't kill ones it affects but can cause serious birth defects on babies in the womb.

"Sir we found a cure," said a scientist, "Of breast, testiclular, vaginal, and prostate cancers."

"That is good," said Brain, "It will help save more lives."

"This is the idea," said that scientist, "We just might cure all cancer by the way we are going."

"That will save many lives," said Brain, "Keep up the good work all of you."

"Yes sir," said that scientist, "We will do as you say."

We see Arthur and Francine came home from work. They got a call from Brain that they found cures for some diseases. So if they ever get them illnesses they can get cured from it. They are talking about that now. They will soon have dinner. But they are talking first. They know that Marina has early stage of breast cancer. That she will be cured of it. So they are happy she will get cured instead of chemo and radaition. It will only targets the cancer cells so her immune system will remain intact.

"She will be cured," said Arthur, "After all they came out with the cure."

"Yes she will," said Francine, "She won't die but live a long life."

"That is true," said Arthur, "That cure will save many lives."

"That is true," said Francine, "A cure for cancer will indeed save many lives."

"If we ever get cancer we can get cured," said Arthur, "Marina will indeed be cured of her breast cancer."

They heard that Marina got that medication. It started to work after two hours after she took one pill. She can feel herself getting a bit better. She called her friends that she feels a bit better now. They are happy to hear about that. A certain board approved it. Same with the other cancer cures. Some cancer's can't be cured as of yet. At the gay bathhouse at that time.

"I hope HIV get's cured," said Binky, "As well as some other STD's that are caused by a virus."

"I also hope so," said Rattles, "That way more patrons can come to this wonderful gay bathhouse."

"That is true," said a man named Henry, "I am Henry Harrison by the way."

"Nice to meet you," said Binky, "I am Shelly Barnes call me Binky."

"Then you can call me Henry," said Henry, "I sure love this place. This wonderful gay bathhouse."

Buster and Sam are talking about the cure for cancer. They want a cure for STD's that has no cure. Same as both types of diabetes. They love that lab because it will save life for cuering deadly diseases. Such as cancer and HIV. So they love that medication lab. It is lead by Alan Powers also known as Brain. The city got some money back for finding some cures. The mayor is happy about that. Because it will make the city some money to build some stuff to help people in a good way.

"So yes it is a good lab," said Buster, "Some cancers can now be cured now."

"Yes it is," said Sam, "Let's hope it cures others cancers, HIV, other STD's, and Diabetes as well."

"That will be very good," said Buster, "It will save many lives and such."

"Very true," said Sam, "Saving lives is very important after all."

That lab just found a cure for Brain cancer and Liver cancer. That will save more lives. They will soon come up with a cure for some other cancers. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	23. A date and pregnant again

The gay bathhouse

* * *

Bud and D.W. are on a date together at the sugar bowl. They sure love that place. They will get married one day. They love going on dates now. Arthur and Francine will have another son. A boy they will name Dennis. Like his brother he will get circumcised. After him they will have two daughters. They will have a good family together. Their kids will be good and healthy. None of them will be like D.W. when she was a bratty kid. They will be like their parents Arthur and Francine.

"I love dating you," said D.W., "You are a good teenaged boy."

"I also love dating you," said Bud, "You are a good tennaged girl."

"I love this place," said D.W., "Arthur and Francine came here on a date i heard."

"As do i," said Bud, "And yes i also heard they did."

"Now we are," said D.W., "This place is good for dates."

They had a good date there. Francine is at the doctor. She is pregnant with her and Arthur's second child. Arthur is at work at that time. He is a teacher at Lakewood. He is a 4th grade teacher there. She will tell him when he comes home. We see Arthur talking to his students for it is history time for his class. It is about the civil war. He knows that war very well.

"So yes that is how the north won," said Arthur, "Anyone have any question? Okay Gary?

"What if the south won instead?" said Gary, "Instead of the north like it ended up?"

"We would still be a nation diveded into two," said Arthur, "So i am gld the north won that war."

"That is all i have sir," said Gary, "I am glad you have a good answer."

"Anytime Gary," said Arthur, "Okay it is time for math class."

After school Arthur is grading papers. After that he drove home. Francine is there with a nice smile on her face. Arthur knows she has good news to tell him. He is glad he married her. He knows a smile like that is good news. He sees it in her eyes it is great news indeed. She told him she is pregnant with their second child. Arthur is very happy about that news.

"I am very happy about that," said Arthur, "We will have a great family indeed."

"I knew you would be," said Francine, "And yes we will have a great family."

"We shoul tell our friends," said Arthur, "As well as our familes as well."

"That is a good idea," said Francine, "If we have another son his penis will get circumcised."

Arthur knows that is a good thing. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here."


	24. Good things

The gay bathhouse

* * *

Brain's lab can now cure HIV. So many with it can be cured now. The FDA approved it fast. They can also cure most cancer's except the rare cancer's like Mesolseloma and rare types of lung cancer and last is blood cancer of the red blood cells. But they are working hard on it now. They will cure that blood cancer very soon. Sam will soon get a new penis. They was saving up the money to get it reconstucted. Arthur and Francine are getting slowly ready for their second baby and Buster and Sam will adopt a baby boy.

"When you get your new penis," said Buster, "You will be able to stand to pee yet again."

"That is true," said Sam, "We can adopt a child as well."

"We will adopt at least one," said Buster, "We will raise that child to be tolerante of homosexuality."

"That is a good idea," said Sam, "If he is gay like us we can take him to the gay bathhouse in crown city at age 18."

"That is true," said Buster, "Because where to local one was at is home to that lab."

Sam knows that lab is a good thing. So if he ever gets HIV he can get cured of it and become clean again. Same if he gets cancer as well. That lab can now cure that blood cancer. We see Arthur at school teaching his class. He is a school teacher after all. He is one of the best teachers there. He is teaching History now. He ask his students if they have any questions about it. He is teaching about post civil war reconstruction. And that the north won the civil war and the south reconstruction.

"So yes north won the civil war," said Arthur, "But the south on the war of reconstruction. Have any questions? Yes Victor?"

"Did that start the Jim Crow laws?" said Victor, "Or did that happen after that?"

"It happened after it," said Arthur, "Tomorrow we will teach about those laws."

"Sounds good to me sir," said Victor, "Will this be on a test?"

"Yes it does," said Arthur, "And yes this will be on a test coming up soon."

After school he graded papers then went home. We now head to that medication lab. One smart scientist there just found a cure for the last two cancer's. He is now a famous man. That lab will get awarded by the federal government. So they now incresed the government founding as well. Brain is that one who found that cure. He will get a certain prize for that.

"So yes your lab gets awarded," said a goverment offical, "And we will increase federal funding for your good work."

"That is very kind of you," said Brain, "That is why we built this lab to save many lives world wide if possible."

"That is good," said goverment offical, "Yes it will save many lives to much countries as possible."

"The HIV cure can be sent to Africa as well," said Brain, "HIV is very common there after all."

"That is true," said goverment offical, "We can send a copy of the recipe to them or send some over there."

They will send boxes of the drug to them countries. Many of them will get cured of their HIV. So they won't gets Aids. They sent them to them nations in Africa. So they gave them to known people with HIV. So they won't get aids. So they will live longer. Arthur and them heard about that wonderful humantrian aid that Brain did. He is now a famous man for that.

"Brain did a great thing," said Arthur, "Sending some boxes of that HIV cure to Africa."

"It sure was," said Francine, "He did do a very good thing."

"That lab is now famous," said Arthur, "Glad they are making more of that medication."

"I am also glad," said Francine, "He will get a certain award for that medication."

Sam got his penis reconstructed. And adopted a baby boy. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	25. Playdate and nudity

The gay bathhouse

* * *

Arthur and Francine set up a play date with the adopted son of Buster and Sam and their own son. The son of Buster and Sam is now named Buster Baxter Junior. Like Arthur and Buster he is circumcised. Sam is showing off his new penis. He will soon get a new scrotum and proesthetic balls. They are looking at it now. He is naked after all. Buster also wants to be naked and wants Arthur and Francine to also be naked. So he will ask them if they want to walk naked. Just not by force though.

"Yes i want you two be naked," said Buster, "Me and Sam walk naked around are house all day alot."

"Not sure Buster," said Arthur, "We need to think about it."

"Yep we will think about it," said Francine, "You need to conveince us it is a good idea."

"It is good for the body," said Buster, "It also feels good as well and you both are already barefoot."

"Like he said," said Sam, "It is also natural as well."

He conveniced themtwo to strip naked. Their genitals are showing. Sam sees that Arthur's penis is big. But dares not to touch it because it has been in Francine's vagina. And he knows Arthur is straight as well. The only other penis he touches is Buster's. He sees Francine got rid of her pubic hair so her vagina shows well none of them do because they have a thin layer of fur covering their bodies. They all know they are anthropomorphic animals. They have human parts like genitals and feet.

"Your penis is big Arthur," said Sam, "You must have good sex with Francine here with that organ of yours."

"It sure is," said Arthur, "And yes i do have hood sex with Francine here with it."

"He has a nice body," said Francine, "He takes good care of it after all."

"I won't touch it," said Sam, "So don't worry Arthur i will just look but not touch."

"If anyone touches it is Francine," said Arthur, "And myself of course because i pee with it."

They understand that very well. The two babies are playing in the other room. To check up on them they will wear robes then take them back off after leaving the room. We see a man who is gay getting his genitals removed. He is Binky's boyfriend now. That man want them removed so he can be a nullo. And so he can sit to pee more natural than before.

"Soon you will be castrated," said Binky, "And become my nullo after all."

"Yes i will be," said that man, "I will be your nullo after all."

"After that we get married," said that man, "I will be the one wearing the wedding dress."

"That is true," said Binky, "You will look good in that wedding dress."

The two kids had a good playdate together. After that Arthur and Francine got dressed. They had a good time being naked though but the are going out to dinner soon. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	26. Naked parties

The gay bathhouse

* * *

Arthur and Francine are going to have a naked party at their house. So their feet will be bare. They all have 10 toes. Their butts and genitals will be showing. Their friends and family members will go to it. Arthur and Lydia along with a few others will be allowed to wear glasses even tough they are naked. But first we head to the gay bathhouse in Crown City with Binky and some other gay men are having a naked party there. It is party for gays only. So members of that gay bathhouse only in fact.

"I sure love these parties," said Binky, "Naked parties in fact. A party here without a towel on."

"Same here," said Rattles, "I sure love being naked."

"Same here," said Wilbur Rabbit, "These kind of parties are amazing."

"Same as me," said Timmy Tibble, "I am gay but Tommy is straight."

"That we know," said Binky, "Tomorrow we go to another naked party."

Timmy knows all about it. He just turned 18 and joined that gay bathhouse. He just moved to Crown City and Tommy still lives in Elwood City. He is going to Elwood University to become a non gay artist. And Timmy to Crown City University so he can become a gay artist. That school has no idea he will become that kind of artist. An artist who does gay art. He does gay art at his apartment in his spare time. They will find out about it after he graduates from that University in four years.

"This naked party will be great," said Arthur, "We will have so much fun after all."

"It sure will," said Francine, "We will see more of our friends when they come here for it."

"I sure loved being naked," said Arthur, "Without being in the shower of course."

"Same here," said Francine, "We will have a fun naked party."

"That we will," said Arthur, "I am glad we are having one."

Back at the gay bathhouse in Crown City. Binky is eating a plate of food at that party. He ate his fill there. The next day the naked party at the Read house. Arthur and Francine's house in fact. A boy is there who has rare disaese called genital rot syndrome. He is there to have fun until his genitals falls off and he bleeds to death. We see him there right now.

"He is a good looking boy," said Muffy, "But why does his genitals looks like that?"

"Yes he is," said Arthur, "His genitals are rotting until they fall off of him."

"That is true said that boy, "Ahh it fell off just now!

"I can stop the bleeding," said Arthur, "By putting a rag there."

They watched as he bled to death. We see the body was removed and the blood cleaned up. They are still naked. They see each others butt, genitals, nipples, belly buttons, feet and toes are showing. Boobs for the women there. There is even other children there. The girls like the boys just showing two nipples on a chest. They are talking more at that place.

"Shame what happend to him," said an 8 year old boy, "As you see i still have my penis,scrotum, and testicles are still attached to me."

"I can tell," said Arthur, "After all we can see it because like us you are naked."

"Yes of course Arthur,"said that boy, "I sure love them parts of mine."

"Same here," said Buster, "Don't worry i won't touch them."

"Only i can touch it," said that boy, "So yes look but don't touch."

They had a great party. Next chapter Binky and them has sex at the gay bathhouse. They sure love that place. That gay bathhouse is good for them. That one mayor has a plan. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	27. Running for office

The gay bathhouse

* * *

That mayor will propose a bill to close down the gay bathhouse. Which will get him recalled in a recall election. The city council won't pass that proposed bill. So they read the city charter that states the mayor can only be removed from office if he resigns or defeated in a recall election. He won't resign so a recall election will be held. Same for the city clerk as well. And two out of six of the city council who sided with the mayor and clerk. The good four won't get recalled after all by the way.

"Mr. Ratburn you can run for mayor," said Binky, "You will be a good mayor after all."

"Then i will run," said Mr. Ratburn, "You can run for clerk or city council."

"I can run for city council," said Binky, "That way i can be a local lawmaker after all."

"I can run for clerk, said Wilbur Rabbit, "Now we need someone to run for the other city council seat."

"I can do that," said Richard, "That way all four can be filled with us gays."

The ones that will run for mayor is the dog catcher, a rich CEO, and a jail guard. The ones that will run for clerk is a police officer, an electrician, and a worker at a gas station. Ones that will run against Binky is a crossing guard, a school bus driver, and a nurse at a hospital. And against Richard is a coffee shop owner, a bartender, and a school teacher at a school there. Now we head to Elwood City with Arthur and Francine as well as their son. They will have another son very soon in three weeks.

"We need to think of names," said Francine, "A first and middle name afer all. Read is the last name of course."

"I have a list of three first names," said Arthur, "They are Gary, Michael, and Peter is the names i have."

"Gary it is then," said Francine, "Now we need a middle name and that will be all set."

"Another list of three," said Arthur, "They are Larry, Mark, and Frank is the ones i have."

"Larry it is," said Francine, "Like Arthur junior he will get circumcised as in his penis."

Arthur agrees with that of course. His penis is circumcised as well. He knows it will be very easy to clean it. Because when he gets older he will have no foreskin to retract. He saw uncircumcised males there at the naked party. As in two men and one boy. They can all tell that Arthur is circumcised. He was naked after all. That is how they could tell of course. Back in Crown City when them four are now offically running for office. So they are doing campaining now after all of course.

"So yes sir i am running for mayor," said Mr. Ratburn, "I am wondering if i can count on your vote?"

"I will vote for you," said that man, "I am a patron at that gay bathhouse so i will vote for you."

"That is good," said Mr. Ratburn, "I have good ideas for this city after all."

"He will do a good job," said Binky, "And i am running for city council."

"I would vote for you," said that man, "But it isn't my district of this city after all."

They are leading in the polls so far. If the election was held today they would win. They will continue to campaign so they can keep that lead. The first debate is at city hall. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	28. Preparing for the debate

The gay bathhouse

* * *

Mr. Ratburn is holding a ralley at the gay bathhouse to win the gay vote. Same as the bi sexual vote. Because some men there is bi sexual. He is also prepareing for the first debate. The current mayor will be at the debate telling them to not recall him and vote no for it instead of a candidate. So a vote no is on the ballot. The city charter is the reason after all. So by local law he must be at that deabte. Mr. Ratburn knows he must win the first debate which is the most important after all.

"You got their vote," said Binky, "Now you must win the upcoming debate."

"I have good ideas for the deabte," said Mr. Ratburn, "The ideas i have for the city of course."

"That will work," said Binky, "Be strong in the speech and answer question the right way."

"Good idea," said Mr. Ratburn, "I am strong even though i have no genitals anymore."

"I know you are a nullo," said Binky, "I was there when you was getting them removed."

Now we head to Elwood City with Arthur and Francine. They are babysitting Buster and Sam's kid for a few days vactation for Buster and Sam of course. That kid is a rabbit like Buster. While Arthur and Francine's son is a moneyvark. Because Arthur is an Aardvark and Francine is a money. So they use the word monkeyvark. A word they use for a mixed animal like people.

"He is a good looking boy," said Francine, "He is a good looking rabbit boy."

"That he is," said Arthur, "But to us our kid is the cutest."

"That is correct," said Francine, "Soon we will have another monkeyvark kid."

"Very true," said Arthur, "When that boy is born we have him circumcised. After all i have a circumcised penis myself."

"I love looking at it," said Francine, "I will suck out your sperm out of it tonight."

Arthur loves putting his penis in her rather it is in her vagina, butt, or mouth. He is sure a hetrosexual. Arthur is straight after all. That night they are naked and she sucked out his sperm. Then put on their pajamas. The two boys are in the crib sleeping. They have a baby monitor there. So they can hear them cry for a diaper change. They did so Arthur changed them. He can tell that boy has a circumcised penis. He knows circumcision is a good thing. He knows so anyway.

"I changed their diapers," said Arthur, "And they went back to sleep."

"That is good," said Francine, "You are sure a good dad."

"That i am," said Arthur, "I am glad i married you."

"And i am glad i married you," said Francine, "We are better parents than the way our parents was before counciling changed them."

They went to sleep. Next chapter is the debate at city hall. See what happens next chapter of this long story.


	29. Birth, debate and such

The gay bathhouse

* * *

Francine is now giving birth to her and Arthur's second son. She and him will have him get circumcised like his brother and Arthur is as well. They will have two more children which will be girls. They will name them when their genders are proven. Francine gave birth to that boy named him Gary Larry Read. They had him circumcised. Well getting ready to by the way. The doctor took him to the back and washed his penis. He has the local anesthetic ready. They use that kind on baby boys.

"Okay here it goes," said the doctor, "Okay local anthetic is now applied."

"I sure love helping you with this," said the nurse, "I always believed in circumcision after all."

"I like you helping me," said the doctor, "Okay this boy is now circumcised."

"I can tell," said the nurse, "Should i get the bandages ready?"

"That is true," said the doctor, "Yes bandage up his penis with that cream on them."

That boy did cry. The anesthetic wore off it only stings a bit. But with the diaper on him just a little discomfort is all. His body will heal it fully. And his glands aka head of the penis will look like the rest of his skin. And the fur will grow on it. They all know they have a thin layer of fur on their bodies. We see the debate will begin on the recall Election in Crown City. All for of the ones who wants to replace the mayor is there and that mayor is their for the people to vote no on the ballot for the recall.

"Time to begin you five," said a woman, "The podiums are ready and all the microphones are on and ready as well."

"I am ready," said Mr. Ratburn, "Are you four ready as well?"

"I am ready," said the policeman, "Yes i am a police officer running in election to become mayor."

"I am ready," said the electrician, "As i will ever be that is."

"And same here," said the other candidate, "The mayor looks angry and won't talk to us until he gives his speech."

All five of them gave their speeches for the debate. Mr. Ratburn clearly won that debate. It got most of the undecided in the crowd to vote for him and same as the ones watching it on a local station. So he went up in the polls by a bit. They know the next debate will be at the community center and the last at the largest park in that city. Now we see Buster at the hospital wear Sam will get a new scrotum with proesthetic testicles to go with his new penis so he has a full set again.

"I love the look of them," said Sam, "My balls might be fake and i am sterile but i am happy anyway."

"They sure look good on you," said Buster, "Having a full set attached to you yet again."

"Time to gohome now?" said Sam, "Or do i need to stay here overnight?"

"You can come home," said Buster, "Iknow you can walk but you will be in a wheelchair until you fully heal."

"I have nothing wrong with being in a wheelchair," said Sam, "Marina is in one and she is a good woman after all."

He will only spend four days in that thing. He will be walking in no time. They then went home. Next chapter they have the second debate in the recall election. See what happens next chapter of this long story.


	30. Debate and sex

The gay bathhouse

* * *

Time has come for the second debate. The current mayor decided to steal a speech from another mayor and changed some words to make it his if you will. It is still stealing which can and will get him in big trouble. Mr. Ratburn goes first. He is promising the people better education, health care, and equal rights for all citizens. That is not just for the straight people, but also to gays and lebians, bi sexual, and a sexual as well. He said them all after all. The crowds there is cheering for him now.

"Looks good for him," said Richard, "What do you think Binky?"

"I know so," said Binky, "He will go up in polls because of it."

"Now that police officer is giving his speech," said Slink, "Mr. Ratburn can become the first gay nullo mayor here."

"You are also a nullo," said Binky, "I was at your castration after all."

"That is true," said Slink, "But i am not running for office though."

They heard them four give their speeches. Then the mayor is giving his speech that he stole from a former mayor of that city. They know it was stolen from a former mayor and they booed him. Mr. Ratburn won that debate he picked up most of the undecided voters there. As well as alot of ones watching it on TV. Now we see Arthur and Francine with both of their sons. It is night time there close to bed time for them. Before them two put on their pajamas they will have a little fun being naked.

"So yes fellatio tonight," said Francine, "We can wit a bit to make another child."

"Suck my penis please," said Arthur, "I always loved you doing that to me."

"Then let's do it," said Francine, "I love seeing you naked."

"Yes indeed," said Arthur, "And i love seeing you naked."

"We can sleep naked tonight," said Francine, "After i suck out your sperm from your penis made by the testicles."

She performed a fellatio on Arthur he loved it. They are glad they have genitals. They know some males who had their genitals removed making them nullo's. Arthur will one day get a vasectomy not castrated. Arthur and Francine went to sleep naked. George and Jenna are having sex themselves. Only he put his penis in her vagina. She will get pregnant because of it. They will have a daughter they will name her Tiffany Ann Lundgren. She will be a cute girl after all.

"You did wondeful like last time," said Jenna, "I hope to have another baby from it this time."

"It sure was," said George, "I also hope you have another baby to be a sibling to our son."

"He will be a good big brother," said Jenna, "Rather if it is a boy or a girl he will be a good big brother."

"I love you," said George, "I love having sex."

"I also love you," said Jenna, "And love having sex with you as well."

Next chapter is the last debate. And a certain character will die. Just not the top four of them. It will be either Tommy, Timmy, or Maria. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here.


	31. Last debate and more funding

The gay bathhouse

* * *

It is now time for the last debate before the recall election. Mr. Raburn gave another great speech he wrote himself. The police officer did a pretty good speech he also wrote. The other two also wrote their own speeches. But the courrpt mayor stole yet another speech from another former mayor of that city. They now know that the mayor is a theif. They know he will be in fact arrested after the recall election. And after the new mayor takes office. That the police officer running will arrest him at home.

"That mayor is a theif," said Richard, "That he steals speeches from former mayors of this city."

"That is true," said Binky, "I hope he gets arrested for doing that."

"I am sure he will be," said Slink, "That is a crime that can send him to prison for up to seven years."

"He will need a good lawyer," said Rattles, "That can maybe ask him to plead gulity."

"That will give him a few years in prison," said Richard, "With parole so he can get out in a year or two."

Some of the gays there went to the local gay bathhouse. Meanwhile Brain's medication lab found a cure for Ebola and the last cancer's that was uncurable. Brain is glad that some more lives will be saved around the world. So he is now coming up with antibiotics that won't become restant to as in bacteria. Which they came up with. Arthur and Francine are glad that lab is doing such a good job. The Mayor of Elwood City is glad he and the city council approved that lab to be built in that city.

"That lab is doing great things," said Arthur, "That will save many lives around the world."

"It sure is," said Francine, "I am glad that medication lab is around."

"Brain is coming to visit," said Arthur, "He wants to visit us that his lab is doing well."

"That is good," said Francine, "It will be good to see him again."

"It sure is," said Arthur, "He will be over as soon as he can."

He came to visit two hours later. He told them they will soon be able to cure the goat flu before the next epidemic or pandemic breaks out. And Arthur and Francine hopes they come up with a cure for Downs syndrome and some other gentic stuff like Autism and terrets. So Arthur and Francine will ask him that. If they can be cured as well as te stuff they cured already. They know that a child of their's has a type of Autism known as Asperger's syndrome like Carl has as well.

"Can it be cured soon?" said Arthur, "We just want to know after all."

"I am sure it could be," said Brain, "I know that son of yours has Asperger's syndrome."

"A cure will be nice," said Francine, "Some other types of Autism is worse than that type though."

"That i know," said Brain, "Classic Autism is indeed more worse we can cure that soon i hope we are working on it."

"That is good to know," said Arthur, "If it can be cured it will be a great thing."

After the visit he went home with his wife Sue Ellen. She is pregnant with another child. They have no idea that new daughter will have Downs Syndrome. Brain will then ask the federal government to fund more on gentic condidtions tobe cured. It will help find a cure faster. So after two days they found out so he is talking to his Congressman right now.

"I am sure we can," said the congressman, "I will ask the ones in charge of that of the Sectary of health and human services and them i am sure they can."

"That is good," said Brain, "And thanks for the donation to help."

"No problem at all," said the congressman, "I am glad you cured my lung cancer so i want you to continue your research."

"We will sir," said Brain, "I hope we get more funding for it."

They did approve of that fast. That cabinet member is a big fan of Brain and his lab. He got cured of melgmant melonma cancer. Which is a skin cancer. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here.


	32. Timmy dies

The gay bathhouse

* * *

Timmy Tibble is in the gay bathhouse having no idea he will get killed there. A masked man is there who will murder him. He will die there naked and barefoot. That his penis will be took as a thophy. He will die from bleeding to death after his penis will be cut off. He just took off his towel revealing his genitals. He loves his penis alot. He gave it a name in fact. He named it Bob. So yes he named it that. He loves being sucked and loves sucking others. That mask man will soon make his move to kill him.

"Glad you brought me here," said Timmy, "I just hope to find love here for a gay man like myself."

"No problem Timmy," said Binky, "You will find love here when having gay sex."

"My penis seems to love this place," said Timmy, "As you can tell it is erect right now."

"I can tell," said Binky, "Hard not to tell you are naked after all."

"Glad i took off my towel," said Timmy, "Being naked here is amazing."

Binky went to have sex in another room when the masked man came up to Timmy. He punched Timmy and he fell down and theat mask man cut off his genitals. He lost all his blood and died. They arrested that man for murder. Binky just hoped he would have been there to save his life. They took the mask revealing it to be a member of that cult. A bad man he is. Now we see Arthur and Francine when they got news from Tommy Tibble that his twin brother Timmy ws murdered in a gay bathhouse.

"That is sad," said Arthur, "I hope that killer gets locked up in prison for life."

"It sure is," said Francine, "Thanks for telling us the news even though it is bad."

"I am glad i told you two," said Tommy, "I miss him very much so i am sad."

"I am glad you told us," said Arthur, "I can get you counicling to help you as in by Doctor Paula."

"Why thank you," said Tommy, "I will get counciling from her."

The recall election has begun. Mr. Ratburn won that election. He and them are having a party at the gay bathhouse. It is a celerbration of victory. They are glad he will become the mayor of that city. He is a democrat by the way. He is for a certain Candidate who is a self proclaimed democratic socialist. He supports him fully after all. Not the other candidate.

"Glad you won," said Binky, "I just wish Timmy was still alive to see this."

"I am glad i won," said Mr. Ratburn, "I also wish Timmy was still alive."

"I wish Tommy was here," said Richard, "Why isn't he here at this party?"

"He lives in Elwood City," said Binky, "And he is a straight not gay man."

"I forgot about that," said Richard, "If he was here he might come just for the party."

Mr. Ratburn, Binky, Slink, Rattles, and one other knows that Tommy will never walk in a gay bathhouse at all. Richard didn't know that. They told him that and now he knows. Tommy is dating Emily. He will in fact marry her oneday. We now see Buster and Sam having gay sex at home. Buster loves penetrating Sam in his butt. They are enjoying that after all.

"Good as always Buster," said Sam, "You are sure good at this after all."

"That is good," said Buster, "I enjoy putting my penis in you."

"I love it," said Sam, "All i use my new penis just to pee out of."

"That is true," said Buster, "Time to wash my penis so you can give me a fellatio."

"I enjoy eating your sperm," said Sam, "I sure love the taste of it after all."

The funeral will soon take place. As in Timmy's funeral. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	33. Funreal and new ownership

The gay bathhouse

* * *

Timmy Tibble is dead. His body is laying in a blue casket. It is in Elwood City as in the funeral instead of in Crown City. It is in Blackwell Funeral home. Which is one of three funeral homes in Elwood City. It is the biggest and best one in that city. The other two which is Smith Funeral home and Hopper Funeral home are just regular funeral homes. The best Funeral home in Crown City is Jones Funeral home was packed the time of the funreal. And one of the other ones there hates homosexauls.

"So yes it is here in Elwood City," said Tommy, "Because the best one in crown city is packed."

"Why not Jackson Funeral home?" said Arthur, "I just want to know."

"They won't take his body," said Binky, "For they hate gays and lesbians."

"Okay then," said Arthur, "No wonder it is here in Elwood City."

"Yes that is why," said Tommy, "They will take me for i am straight."

The new mayor will make it illegal for that funeral home to reject people of that sexulity. So they can be sued for that. And pay a fine as well. They can't be arrested for it. So that bill was passed. Jackson Funeral home will get fined for rejecting Timmy's dead body for being gay. Tommy will sue that funeral home same as the gays. That funeral home in in trouble now. They will have to sell that for they will be out of business. It will be sold to another family so it will be Cook Funeral home.

"So yes i will sue them," said Tommy, "For i heard Crown City passed that one bill."

"We did pass it," said Binky, "After all i am on the city council."

"That is good," said Arthur, "Elwood City had that bill passed years ago still in effect."

"That is good," said Richard, "Only wish they had a gay bathhouse."

"There is one left," said Tommy, "It is called Milner Gay bathhouse."

They heard that one is very dirty. So they will stay in Crown city until tha gay bathhouse sale is complete which will take up to three years. They know Tommy only heard about it. He will never go in a gay bathhouse. He is a straight man. But Buster went inside it once. Him and Sam just might be the ones to buy it. So they are seeing if they can afford the sell price. If they can they will call it the Baxter bathhouse. It will be a good one. They can in fact afford it. So they made the offer.

"It is yours," said the now former owner, "You can change the name of it."

"It will be a good one," said Buster, "It will still be a gay bathhouse of course."

"It still will be sir," said Sam, "But it will be cleaner in fact."

"Take good care of it," said the former owner, "As well as take care of the patrons after all."

"You can count on us sir," said Buster, "In fact we will bring in more gay patrons into the place."

So Richard and Slink could move to Elwood City. Binky will be moving back there. So they are seeing if they can afford to move there. They live in an apartment in crown city. They can indeed afford to move to Elwood City. They will get a house there to live in. It is Mr. Ratburn's house when he still lived in Elwood City. Slink is glad to be moving back to Elwood City. They will adopt a kid there. So they can have a family. A family with a same sex couple but still a family anyway.

"Things are changing already," said Mr. Ratburn, "Slink and Richard have a good move."

"I can see it," said Richard, "We will indeed have a good move."

"Find a good job there," said Mr. Ratburn, "Like teaching or something that pays well."

"I will work at that gay bathhouse," said Richard, "Buster hired me right away."

"And i will be a bartender," said Slink, "At a gay bar there in Elwood City."

Mr. Ratburn knows they will have good jobs for the gays. He knows them two jobs make good money. He will help them move. That certain candidate had a rally there. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here.


	34. A new lab coming?

The gay bathhouse

* * *

Buster and Sam now reopened that gay bathhouse. This time under the name Baxter bathhouse. A certain candidate who is a Democratic Socialist gave a speech there. Then went to give speechs in the park, city hall, and the community center. Buster and Sam now endorses him. As in gave him money for his campaign for President. They want him to get the nomination and win the Election in November so he will become the next President of The United States of America because they like him.

"He has my vote," said Buster, "He can bring in Democatic Socialism to this country."

"Same here," said Sam, "Our country could become like in Europe which they sure enjoy."

"That is true," said Buster, "Democratic socialism is good because the citizens have more rights."

"Very true," said Sam, "We will still have the free market which i like."

"Free market is good," said Buster, "Only part of capitalism i like."

We see Arthur and Francine with their second soon Gary. He was just born and got circumcised. His penis is healing very well. They are glad they have a family together. They will have two more children. That them two will be girls. They will be even in gender. Three males and three females. That includes Arthur and Francine. They will get two dogs one male and one female. They want them to breed so they can put the puppies up for sale. They know they can make more money that way.

"This new son is nice," said Arthur, "I am glad he is healing well from his circumcision."

"He sure is,"said Francine, "And yes he is healing very well i can tell."

"I hope we have more kids," said Arthur, "So we can have a bigger family."

"I am sure we will," said Francine, "I hope they are girls so we can have gender balance here."

"I also hope so," said Arthur, "As in for them being girls of course."

We see Slink and Richard moving into that house in Elwood City now. They start their jobs very soon. One will work in the gay bathhouse and the other in a gay bar. So both will work in gay places. And will adopt children to raise. Because they are gay men and Slink is a nullo Eunuch after all. So he is a Eunuch without a penis. He sits to pee like females do.

"We will start our jobs soon," said Richard, "Me in a gay bathhouse and you at the gay bar."

"That is true," said Slink, "They will make us good money."

"We can adopt kids soon," said Richard, "So we can have a family if you will."

"That is the plan," said Slink, "We will have a nice family that way."

"You can't have children of your own," said Richard, "After all you are Nullo Eunuch so we will adopt children."

Slink can tell that. After they moved in them two got naked. Richard has a full set of male organs. As in a penis, scrotum, and testicles. Slink has no genitals. Now we head to Elwood City medication lab with Brain, Sue Ellen and the scientist. They will soon have a cure for Epilepsy. They are working hard at that. And one of them came up with the cure for that.

"That is good," said Brain, "That can cure that. That thing doesn't kill but it makes people misrable."

"That is true," said that sceintist, "That can cure my nephew who has it."

"I heard he has it," said Brain, "He will get that medication as soon as possible."

"Yes of course," said that scientist, "This lab is the best medication lab ever."

Brain's rival wants to build a rival lab on either the site of the old wearhouse or the old skating rink site. He is trying to get permission to build it. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here.


	35. New lab getting built

The gay bathhouse

* * *

The new medication lab got the go ahead to build. It will be the rival one to Brain's medication lab. That rival endorses a certain business man running for president. They are building that lab now. They will try to cure the goat flu. That lab won't be that effective as Brain's lab. So the rival lab might close. And for mayor of Elwood City that rival lab will support the Republican. That lab is from private funding not municipal funds like Brain's lab was. We start with Arthur and Francine at home.

"I heard a new lab is being built," said Arthur, "A new medication lab to rival Brain's medication lab."

"I also heard that," said Francine, "Brain's lab will keep on going while the rival will close down."

"You are right," said Arthur, "Brain knows what he is doing he has good sceintist working for him."

"He sure does," said Francine, "But for that lab to work they need good scientist to work for them."

"We support Brain," said Arthur, "And yes they need good sceintist toworkfor them so it can compete against Brain."

At the Baxter gay bathhouse Richard is seen there working. We see Buser and Sam in their office in that place. They are glad they hired Richard. They know he does a good job serving the gay bathhouse patrons very well. He will get a pay raise and get promoted fast. They are glad they endorse that Democratic socialist running for president as well. They are talking right now.

"He is doing a great job," said Buster, "Richard that is. I am glad we hired him."

"He sure is," said Sam, "He is good to our patrons."

"That he is," said Buster, "We can give him a slight pay raise by a $1.00 in fact."

"We can do that," said Sam, "It will be done then."

"That is good," said Buster, "I am glad he works here. He is free to have sex here as well."

Now we see Brain and them on hearing the news that a rival medication lab is getting built. So they have a plan to hire new sceintist to help cure the goat flu, swine flu, and bird flu. As well as some other incurable diseases as well. Same as learning disabilities as well. As well as a cure for some blindnesses and such. So might include Marina and Lydia could get cured.

"We can afford to hire more," said Brain, "Sceintist to help cure the uncureable stuff get cured."

"We sure can," said Sue Ellen, "We did a good job that rival lab might close down."

"That is correct," said Brain, "I hope to cure some influenza like goat, bird, and swine."

"That will be good," said Sue Ellen, "It can help save more lives world wide."

"That is the plan," said Brain, "We can even come up with another kind of pain killers for certain people."

They hired some more people. They came up with that pain killer. As well as a cure for swine flu. It is for people who have it. We now head to Crown City gay bathhouse. The owner is talking to Binky. Binky did such a good job there that he will promote him and give him a pay raise. He isn't in trouble. It is a good thing. He works there very well.

"So yes you are promoted," said the owner, "You are a hard worker and good to the patrons."

"Thank you sir," said Binky, "I love the patrons after all."

"That is right," said the owner, "These patrons are indeed good people well most of them are."

"Some are bad," said Binky, "And can cause harm to the good patrons."

That new lab will soon be built. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here.


	36. New lab opened

The gay bathhouse

* * *

The President is in Crown City to give Mr. Ratburn the medal of freedom the higest civialian award in the nation. He did a good job defending the rights of every citizen in that city. He gave it to him. He believes in rights for everyone. He might be gay as in Mr. Ratburn. But also likes straight, bi, and A sexual people as well. He wants equal rights for all. Mr. Ratburn supports the gay bathhouse but can't have sex in it for he is a nullo. That is a Eunuch without a penis. He has to sit to pee like females do.

"Glad you won that medal," said Wilbur Rabbit, "I am glad we are a married same sex couple for we are gay."

"I am also glad,"said Mr. Raburn, "This makes this nullo very happy."

"I am glad i had you castrated," said Wilbur Rabbit, "And i am glad you had it all removed."

"I am happy about that," said Mr. Ratburn, "Glad i don't need my penis to live."

"You are the best nullo," said Wilbur Rabbit, "I penetrate you alot after all."

That rival lab is now built. They hired some scientist that don't know what they are doing and some that creates a virus. It is a new virus with a disease called blue pox. It's symtoms is a fever, chills, and blue dots. If not treated right it will prove fatal. Arthur and Francine are planning to protest that new lab. Because the people they hired. A bad man there will create that virus to see the effect it will have on people. So he is crazy. He just might end up in a mental hospital for a long time.

"We can do that protest,"said Arthur, "After all that lab hired some people that are crazy."

"And we will," said Francine, "We got support from our friends and former classmates."

"I hope it is enough," said Arthur, "We need more people to protest it."

"I will talk to some at work," said Francine, "And you can talk to the ones at your work."

"That is a good idea," said Arthur, "We can talk to them after all."

They agreed to join the protest. They have 100 protesters after talking to more people that is. They started protesting it. Brain is glad they are protesting that bad lab. The city would shut it down if they releash that new virus. That one crazy scientist will in fact releash it. He could be in big trouble. That man knows how to make germs. He is a smart man. He is smart but crazy. He is starting to make that virus now. He wants to releash it. He in fact will after he makes it there.

"I hope this lab does well," said lab owner, "What are you working on some cure for something?"

"Something like that," said crazy scientist, "I am a very smart scientist after all."

"That you are," said lab owner, "Keep up the good work and support that business man running for president."

"I support him," said crazy scientist, "And yes i will keep up my good work."

"That is good," said lab owner, "If you need me i will be in the office."

Now we head to the Baxter gay bathhouse. We see Buster and Sam talking in their office. They see that gay bathhouse making more money. The rooms there is named mancave, cum room, the cave, the moon, and the best one named horny. They was once called the donkey, cum city, the hole, the sun, and the night. Back when the old owner still owned it. Buster and Sam renamed them rooms. They came up with them names themselves. It is a better one than it once was.

"This place is making more money," said Buster, "I am glad we bought this place after all."

"It sure is," said Sam, "I am also glad we bought this place."

"Glad we remamed the rooms," said Buster, "The best room we have is horny which is the most coveted after all."

"That it is," said Sam, "I also love that room even though i am a Eunuch."

That place is earning them more money. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here.


	37. Virus released

The gay bathhouse

* * *

Arthur and Francine with their friends, co workers, and others who is against that rival lab to Brain's medication lab. Buster and Sam joined the protest with some of the patrons fully dressed of course. That one man just created that virus. So he plans to breed them and releash it to the population. He is in fact a mad scientist which means he is crazy. He breed them germs. He will soon releash them into the city. Which could become a pandemic if no cure is found that is in fact.

"Time to releash it," said crazy scientist, "I am glad you decided to help me with this."

"Anytime boss," said another scientist, "I hope you can cure it after all it is a medication lab."

"Yes of course," said the crazy scientist, "Give it only to people who supports us that get it."

"What ae the symptoms?" said the other scientist, "I just want to know."

"Fever, chills, and blue spots," said crazy scientist, "I call it the blue pox after all."

Arthur and them will not get it. Well one of them does but doesn't die from it. And that person is Jenna. She gets it after the cure is found. Brain's lab will be the lab that cures it. So it goes to Elwood City and Crown City. So it is an epidemic not a pandemic. The deaths will be anywhere from twenty to thirty people. So most who will get it will get cured of that disease. The treatment that will be used before the cure is fever reducers, cold and flu medication, vitamin c, and bed rest.

"I hope it closes down," said Arthur, "This lab is up to no good i am sure."

"I also hope it does," said Buster, "Brain's lab is the best medication lab of our time."

"It sure is," said Francine, "We believe this lab here is up to no good."

"Who do they support for president?" said Sam, "I just want to know."

"A certain business man," said Fern, "That is what i heard anyway."

Arthur and them also heard about that. That crazy scientist and the other scientist who is his asstitant and a janitor as well. They are up to no good. All three are crazy. They then released the virus into the environment. They went inside the first two people. One will die and the other will live as in survive it. She will take fever reducers, cold and flu medication, vitamin c and plenty of bed rest. The one who will die is her sister. The the first to are females. Both are adults after all.

"We just have to wait," said crazy scientist, "To see how many people get this virus."

"Glad we are helping you," said the other scientist, "What do you think?"

"I am glad i am also helping," said the janitor, "Glad you used the vents like i said."

"I am glad you did," said crazy scientist, "I listen to good advice like that."

"I am glad you did," said the janitor, "It is the one that leads outside."

That virus began attaching to them two women's cells in them. Their body tempeture is slowly going up. They think they might be catching the flu. But it is more worse than that. That disease is a bad one. More worse than chicken pox. It is kind of like small pox except leaves no scars for the survivors. The one who survives it will take good care of herself during her illness. She will also take cool baths to bring her body tempeture by a bit and fever reducer by a bit as well.

"I feel sick," said a woman, "How about you?"

"Same here," said her sister, "But we have work to do."

"I think i will go home," said the woman, "I can ask my boss if i can."

"Of course you can," said the boss, "If you are sick you can head on home."

"Thank you boss," said that woman, "I am sick so i will go home."

Because of that is why she will live. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	38. Death and the vacine

The gay bathhouse

* * *

One of them two women are going to the hospital they will take good care of her and will save her life. The other thinks she just has the flu until blue dots appeared on her face. Them two are cousins of Jenna so yes same type of cats as Jenna and her parents. One will live and one will die. As soon as the news breaks it Brain's lab will find a cure for it. As in breaking news in fact. Arthur and them won't get it but Jenna is the exception. She will get it after the cure is found so she will live not die.

"We need to find out what she has," said the nurse, "I never saw blue dots on a person before so must be new."

"Time to do test on her," said the doctor, "I also never seen it so blood and such. We will see what you have."

"You have my permission for the test," said the woman, "I want to know what i have after all."

"Very well," said the doctor, "We will find out what you have."

"I think it is a virus of some kind," said the woman, "Because it is behaving like what a virus does."

They took it to the electron microcope which is at Brain's medication lab. Brain named it blue pox because of the blue spots on the faces of them two. It just went into some other people attaching to their cells. Some like Arthur has a good immune system. And he will drink vitamin c juice like orange juice to try to prevent it. His body will think it is something he is immune to. So if it goes in him he won't get sick from it. His immune system is strong same as Francine, Buster, Sam, and Brain.

"I heard Brain discovred a new virus," said Arthur, "And came up with a name for that disease they call it blue pox."

"I heard that," said Francine, "Let's hope he comes up with a vacine or cure or maybe both."

"Let's hope he does," said Arthur, "What do you two think?"

"I am sure he will," said Fern, "He is very smart after all."

"I hope he does," said Prunella, "This virus is man made after all."

Brain, Sue Ellen and them are working hard on it. They came up with a vacine to help fight it. But until the FDA approves it thy won't be used in a wide scale that is in fact. Brain gave it to all in the lab as well as Arthur, Francine, Fern, Prunella, and Muffy. The FDA is reviewing it now. They will indeed approve of it in two weeks in fact. By then some people would be sick and some will die from it. Brain and them will soon find the cure for it. That it will come from one of three plants there.

"We can call them," said Brain, "So they can approve of that vacine faster and finding a cure will soon be found."

"We sure can," said Sue Ellen, "I have their number of course. That is why they know about it in fact."

"That i know," said Brain, "Yes you can call them to help them hurry up with it."

"I will try," said Sue Ellen, "The government things can go fast or slow."

"That is true," said Brain, "We need to elect more honst people into office."

We head to the Baxter gay bathhouse Buster and Sam are thinking about expanding it to add two to four more private rooms to it. They know they are making money and more patrons are asking to rent private rooms to have sex in. They have enough profit to expand it. So they will expand it. They have room to expand. They are talking now about it.

"We will expand this place," said Buster, "We can build two to four new private rooms for sex."

"I say four," said Sam, "We need names for them."

"One can be the dog house," said Buster, "And another can be rainbow room now we need the other two."

"The cat box," said Sam, "And the forth can be the bear cave. For the big hairy men we call bears."

"Good idea," said Buster, "Now to talk to the contractors."

They talked to them. They found the best one. That one woman who didn't go to the hospital died. And one young man will die from it. Same as an old man. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here.


	39. Cure found

The gay bathhouse

* * *

Jenna is sad her cousin died. That woman's name was Amber. The one in the hospital is Cindy. She as in Cindy fever went down from 102 to 100. And two dots are gone from her face and the chills are decreasing. Sneezing stopped same as coughing. She is no longer in danger of spreading it to others and no longer in a danger of dying. She is still sick though. She is in a bath of cool water which cooled her down from 100 to 99. And a dot from her face went away she is healing now.

"You are getting better," said the doctor, "You will get to go home in a day."

"That is good," said Cindy, "I am feeling better now by the way."

"I will help the FDA approve the vaccine," said the doctor, "And help with finding a cure for the ones who have it."

"That is a good idea," said Cindy, "I am just glad i am getting treated for it without a cure though."

"A cure is good," said the doctor, "So you get to go home tomorrow afternoon."

We now see Arthur and Francine with their two sons. She and him want more children. They will have two daughters together. They are a happy family after all. Them two love each other very much. They will never get divorced. It is until death till they part. They are Christians and raise their kids that way. For they follow the bible not some parental book written by humanist.

"So yes we will have more kids," said Arthur, "And we can start another child by having sex tonight."

"Yes tonight we can," said Francine, "I love when you put your penis in my vagina."

"Then no pajamas tonight," said Arthur, "Same as underwear we will sleep naked."

"Yes after sex," said Francine, "You are very good in bed."

"Yes after i put my penis and put my sperm in you," said Arthur, "Next time i might temperaly sterilize myself first."

Francine agreed with him. So he will dip his genitals in hot water. George will do the same as well. Same as Alex, Brain, and a man named Frank. They could either get their testicles removed or get a vecetomey oneday. Now we hed to the Baxter gay bathhouse with Buster and Sam. They just opened the four new private rooms. So they will rent the rainbow room to a man named Victor. He is what is called a bear as in a big hairy man. Even though he is a dog man not a bear.

"That funeral was sad," said Buster, "And the good news we opened the four new rooms and rented them."

"It sure was sad," said Sam, "And yes this gay bathhouse is making good money so we could expand again."

"The basement is where they could be," said Buster, "We can make six to seven private room and a steamroom."

"That is the plan," said Sam, "Once we make enough money anyway."

"Let's go over the books," said Buster, "Looks like in six months to a year we will have enough money for that project."

Now we head to Brain's medication lab. They are studying that virus. They are testing a new discovered plant calledpurple flower. There is plenty of them flowers to cure everyone in the America's who gets it. They found out it works to kill that virus. So yes a cure is found. Brain and them are happy to hear that. The vaccine is approved by the FDA just now.

"That is good it can be cured," said Brain, "And the other good news is the vaccine was approved by the FDA."

"That is good news," said Sue Ellen, "Now to get the cure approved by them."

"That is the plan," said Brain, "We need someone with it to see if it works on us people."

"There is a man with it," said Sue Ellen, "We can ask him if he will test it out."

That man agreed to it he got cured. That certain business man tried to block it but now he will try to get people tothink it causes autism to scare people not to get it. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here.


	40. Arrest and more cures

The gay bathhouse

* * *

The FDA heard about the cure so they sent some of the pills to them. Brain hopes they get approved fast to save lives faster. It in fact works after all. That medication in fact by the way. So they asked for a person who has the blue pox to see if the cure works which it does. That is how that will work. That man was sent there. They gave him that medication and was cured of it. So they apporved it fast. That will save lives of many who has it. We now see that mad sceintist who heard that news.

"Back to the drawing board," said the mad scientist, "To create yet another virus that can't be cured."

"Police you are all under arrest," said a policeman, "You have the right to remain silent if you say anything it will be used against you in the court of law you have a right to an attoney if you can't afford one one will be appointed to you."

"Any reason they are being arrested?" said the owner, "I just want to know."

"For creating an illness as in a disease," said a policeman, "It was traced to this lab after all."

"You are fired," said the owner, "For creating a virus when we are looking to cure them."

Arthur and Francine heard about that arrest after they got home from work on the news. They see it as the begging of the end of that rival medication lab. While Brain's lab came up with the cure for a rare tropical disease which is caused by a paracite. It is a little heard of disease called Shelton's disease. It can kill if not treated. That medication will save the lives of some people with it. They hope to cure the common cold soon. They are also working to cure other uncurable diseases as well.

"I am glad they caught that man," said Arthur, "I believe he did it so looks like no jury duty for me."

"I am also glad," said Francine, "I also believe he is guilty so looks like no jury duty to me as well."

"Brain's lab is doing very well," said Arthur, "They are curing many diseases after all."

"That is true," said Fancine, "I am sure they will save many more lives."

"I hope they can cure more," said Arthur, "Of diseases that aren't yet cureable."

We head to the Baxter gay bathhouse. They got a couple of new gay's that moved to Elwood City. So they became members of it so they made more money. They hope to add more rooms this time in the basement. They are talking about it now. They know more rooms are needed after all. Some patrons want to rent rooms during their visit to it. And another steam room is also needed. They are coming up with names them rooms to be called. And about that one arrest.

"I am glad he is arrested," said Buster, "We need to come up with names for what the rooms will be called. I came up with two they are the cum room and fishing room. Not as in real fish."

"I am also glad about that," said Sam, "I also have two names called the meadow and oh yeah."

"Four rooms it will be then," said Buster, "As well as a good sized steam room or two."

"Two steam rooms then," said Sam, "That will make some patrons happy."

"That is the idea," said Buster, "This gay bathhouse is good for us gets us good money."

We now head to Brain's medication lab. They are looking at a new type of bacteria that is in South America. It is called green fever. They are working on a new antibiotics to cure it. They know it is spreading and could enter USA and Canada with in a few years. So they are getting ready for it. And two is studying the virus called Rhino aka the cold.

"This antibiotic work," said a man, "It killed this bactrial disease after all."

"I hope another work as well," said Brain, "Two cures is better that one of course."

"Yes sir it is," said the man, "This second one also works on it."

"We are ready for it," said Brain, "We will send some of it to South America to cure them there. "

That man who was arrested with charges of creating a killer virus. He will pleed not guilty on reasons of insanity. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here.


	41. Rallies went well

The gay bathhouse

* * *

The mad scientist is now in Elwood County jail. He is awaiting trial in there. He can go to prison for the rest of his life because that virus can kill people. Life without parole in fact. Meaning he will die in prison oneday of old age. So he will be there fo the rest of his life. He could get parole if he pleads guilty of that crime. That certain democatic socialist is having a rally at the Baxter gay bathhouse. Arthur and Francine with thier children are at the rally for the former first lady/ Sectary of state.

"You have our vote," said Arthur, "You can become the first woman president."

"You sure do," said Francine, "You have good ideas after all."

"Why thank you you two," said that woman, "Yes i do have good ideas after all."

"Your welcome," said Arthur, "That is why we are for you."

"It sure is," said Francine, "The one running against you has a rally somewhere here in Elwood City."

She told them he is at a rally at the gay bathhouse. That gay bathhouses are dirty places but tolerates them. Arthur and Francine will never go to a party and such in gay bathhouses. In fact they will never go in them at all. Even though some of their friends owns one of them. They visit them at their houses. Just not in gay bathhouses and bars. They are full of sin after all. So they went home after that rally at city hall. The Mayor endorses that woman for pesident. At the Baxter gay bathhouse.

"He has our vote," said Buster, "Well mine at least will."

"I am for him," said Sam, "How about you Richard?"

"I am for him as well," said Richard, "And you Slink?"

"I am for him," said Slink, "I support Democratic socialism after all."

"That is good," said Buster, "I am glad he came to this rally."

Before the election in November they will open the private rooms and two steam rooms in the basement at the gay bathhouse. They have the money to get it done. So in June first they will be opened. They begun working on them now. Buster will be named grand marshal of the gay pride parade. Because the gay's voted for him because he is a good owner of the local gay bathhouse. He treats the workers and patrons very well. So most of the gays voted for him in it.

"I will defend you," said mad scientist lawyer, "It will be an insanity defense after all."

"That is good," said mad sceintist, "After all i am crazy."

"That you are," said his lawyer, "The first hearing starts soon. Then you can plead not guilty in reasons of insanity."

"Yes then the trial," said mad scientist, "I am ready for them after all."

"I am glad you are," said his lawyer, "I am also ready for it."

The DA has a stronger case against him. They know he isn't crazy fo he knew what he was doing. But did it anyway. So the DA has a stong case. That DA is smart and powerful lawyer. He knows insanity defense doesn't always works. We now head to Crown City at the Crown City gay bathhouse we see Wilbur Rabbit and Mr. Ratburn getting ready for the rally when that certain democratic socialist comes for a rally there. They know he isn't gay but they support him after all.

"Yes he is coming," said Mr. Ratburn, "He has a rally here and another at city hall."

"Yes indeed," said Wilbur Rabbit, "We suppot him in fact."

"We all do," said Mr. Ratburn, "How about you Binky?"

"I support him," said Binky, "I will be glad when he comes here."

"That is good," said Mr. Ratburn, "He will come in an hour or two."

He came and gave his speech at that place. We now head to back to Elwood City at a local gay bar. It is later on. Buster and Sam are there having beer. And to dance to the music played at it. They are talking now before they dance there.

"I sure love this place," said Buster, "Same as the gay bathhouse we own."

"Same here," said Sam, "They are lots of fun."

"They sure are," said Slink, "I sure love working here."

"And i love my job," said Richard, "At the local gay bathhouse of course."

The rallies went well. They will vote in the primaries. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	42. Gay bathhouse and primaries

The gay bathhouse

* * *

Francine was abducted by a gay man. Athur has to go in the Baxter gay bathhouse to rescue her and leave. They will see gay sex and will hate it. After that they will go vote in the primaries. They vote in city hall. Not in their church because it isn't in their subdivision. They will vote for the former first lady/ Secetary of state. Same as for the house and senate. Same as some propositions. It is a sales tax and fire protection. Both are good so they will vote yes on them. But first the gay bathhouse.

"That is why i am here," said Arthur, "So can you tell your patrons i am off limits to them for sex?"

"She is here," said Buster, "Sure i can tell them and will but to be safe stay fully dressed as well."

"Did you catch that man who took her?" said Arthur, "And yes i will remain fully clothed."

"We sure did," said Buster, "After you get her back the police will arrest that man. Yes stay fully dressed and Sam told the patrons that you are off limits for sex."

"Thanks Buster," said Arthur, "You are my best friend you know."

Arthur went to the rainbow room and rescued Francine. She is glad he rescued her. They saw men having sex with other men. They don't like what they see their. So they left that place and won't go back in there ever again. Them two are talking about what happened. And also about who they will vote for in the primaries. They got in the car and talking in there. That man was arrested and took to jail. He could get life in prison without parole if convicted which he will be.

"I hated being abducted and took there," said Francine, "Glad you got me out."

"I also hate it," said Arthur, "Time to vote in the primaries."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "Let's never go in the gay bathhouse ever again."

"Then let's get going," said Arthur, "I agree to never go in the gay bathhouse ever again."

"I sure love you," said Francine,"Gay bathhouses are sure dirty places."

They went to city hall got their ballots went to the desk things with a marker to fill in the blanks. So they voted and put them in the machine to be stored in until it is time to count them. So yes they voted. They then got the i voted stickers to put on themselves. To let people know they voted. Buster and Sam went to vote. They live in a different subdivsion so they vote in a church. That church is Baptist. It is Second Baptist Church. So they also voted in it like others are doing.

"Let's hope that man wins," said Buster, "As in that Democatic Socialist running for president."

"I also hope so," said Sam, "He sure has good ideas for this country."

"That is true," said Buster, "He will be a good president if he is elected."

"Let's hope he does," said Sam, "It could be him or that woman to run against the certain businessman or that senator."

"Still to early," said Buster, "But will find out when key states like New York, Pennsylvania, and California vote."

They are watching the results of them primaries on their TV's right now. It is night time there now. They are watching them on the local news now. Muffy voted for that certain businessman. She is a fan of his after all. And because he is a billionair like her family is. So she wants him to get the nomination and wins in November so he can become president. She met with him once. So she is for him. She wants him to pick a good runningmate so he can win that election after all.

"Good she won it," said Arthur, "I want her to become president."

"I am glad she did," said Francine, "We know she has great ideas for our nation."

"She sure does," said Arthur, "We need her to become a great president."

"Let's hope so," said Francine, "She needs to get the nomination first."

Arthur knows she is right. In the next chapter we will be the reaction for the others. Like Buster, Sam, Muffy, Mr. Ratburn, Binky, Richard, Slink, Brain, Sue Ellen, Fern, Prunella and the others. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	43. More results and that is cool

The gay bathhouse

* * *

Buster and them are watching the results of the primaries. And will dedicate a new room in the gay bathhouse after Arthur and Francine for the time they came in. It was a rescue but helped have that bad guy arrested. So instead of the cum room it will become the Arthur and Francine room. They will tell them two the news. They wonder what they will say. As in what Arthur and Francine that is. But first they are watching the results of the primaries. Then call Arthur and Francine.

"Well he lost our primary," said Buster, "Think we should call Arthur and Francine about the news we have for them?"

"He sure did," said Sam, "Yes we should tell them the news."

"Good i will call them now," said Buster, "I wonder what they will say about it?"

"I also wonder what they will say," said Sam, "Of naming a small private sex room after them."

"We will know when i call them," said Buster, "In fact i have the phone right now to call them."

Buster called them and Arthur anserwed it. Buster told him the news. And he told Francine. They think that it is cool. They know they did a good job in that place after all. They will have pictures of them on the wall inside that room. But still horney will be the most coveted of the private rooms to rent. It is in the basement of that place. They hope to get money to add a gym to the gay bathhouse. It is in fact will be a naked gym. No towels allowed in it but let it all hang out if you will.

"Yes we think that is cool," said Arthur, "We just won't go back inside that place."

"I understand," said Buster, "I know you are straight. Sam also knows that as well."

"That is good," said Arthur, "I hope you open that gym soon."

"I also hope so," said Francine, "How are you two doing?"

"We willas soon as we get enough money," said Buster, "And me and Sam are doing as good as we can but ou candidate lost this state's primaries besides that we are doing good."

We now go to the house of Fern and Prunella. Them two want the former first lady/Secetary of state. Them two are women after all. They are lesbians in fact. They want a woman in the white house this time. Muffy supports that certain business man. She is a billionair just like he is after all. And thinks he has the best ideas to lead the nation. Fern and Prunella are happy and hope she gets enough delegates to get the nomination for the Democratic party. They are talking now about it.

"I am glad she won," said Fern, "For this state's primaries after all."

"I am also glad," said Prunella, "We can finally get a woman in the white house i hope."

"Yes indeed," said Fern, "Maybe oneday have a gay or lesbian president."

"That will be great," said Prunella, "Maybe one of us can run someday."

"Maybe one of us can oneday," said Fern, "After all we are two smart women after all."

We now head to Crown city at Crown City gay bathhouse with the owner talking to Rattles who works there. That he will get a pay raise and promotion. That he is a good hard worker there. Rattles is glad he works there. Best job he ever had. Rattles is still friends with Binky, Slink, and Molly. And sees Binky and Slink everyday. Molly not so much because she still lives in Elwood City. She is staight not a lesbian. She dates a man named Frank. Like her he is a rabbit person.

"Rattles you are a hard worker," said the owner, "You are promoted and get a pay rise so you will make more money."

"Thank you sir," said Rattles, "I sure love working here."

"Your welcome," said the owner, "I hope you keep up the hard work."

"I will sir," said Rattles, "Keep up the hard work that is in fact."

"That is good," said the owner, "I will be in my office if you need me."

In the next chapter the Baxter gay bathhouse will open the small private rooms and the two steam rooms in the basement. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	44. Things going well

The gay bathhouse

* * *

The new rooms are ready. Some patrons rented them. They now have the money to build their naked gym. It is simply called the naked gym. They have to show their butt and genitals in it. And their feet must be bare. That gay bathhouse is busy and doing well. That room is the second most coveted room in that place. After horny that is after all. Horny is the best. Arthur and Francine might join a gym. Just not the naked gym at the gay bathhouse. But a regular gym there in that city.

"We could join a gym," said Arthur, "A regular gym in fact not the naked gym the local gay bathhouse will soon have."

"Might be a good idea," said Francine, "It will give us something to do in the summer and after work."

"We can afford it," said Arthur, "So yes we can join the best one."

"I found three," said Francine, "Sergant Andrew's, Silver's gym, and a certain chain."

"Sergant Andrew's is the best," said Arthur, "He has the best gym in Elwood City."

Francine agreed with him. So they will join his gym. Not only excesise is done there they have a wet sauna also known as a steam room and a pool and hot tub. They have to wear towels in them or even bathing suits. So Arthur's penis will be covered up same as Francine's vagina and breast. They then joined that gym. They went to excersise. They had a good time there. We now head to the Baxter gay bathhouse with Buster and Sam watching the gym to be built on the building. A naked gym it is.

"That gym will be good," said Buster, "The patrons was asking for one and it is getting built."

"It sure will," said Sam, "That will make the patrons happy that is for sure."

"That is the idea," said Buster, "They indeed will be happy when it opens."

"Glad we have the money for it," said Sam, "This gay bathhouse is a big sucesss."

"It sure is," said Buster, "And yes glad we have the money for it as well."

We now see Fern and Prunella at their house. They might adopt another daughter. This time a child that is the same species as Prunella. They are talking about that now. For some reason them two are naked. Their vagina's and boobs are showing. They just want to be naked. They will soon have sex. The lesbian way by scissoring. As in their vagina's touching. They know they can't get pregnant by lesbian sex. And won't have sex with men. So they decided just to do adoption.

"We sure can," said Fern, "Adopt another child that is in fact."

"That is good," said Prunella, "We sure make good money at our jobs."

"We sure do," said Fern, "We can head to that place soon."

"We can go now," said Prunella, "We can stop at Chiken liken for dinner on the way back."

"Okay let's go then," said Fern, "We can begin the adoption after we talk to them."

After talking to them they gave them that baby girl. The adoption has begun. After the adoption is final will get the last name Deegan just like their other girl has the last name Walters. Even though they are married kept both their last names. Prunella could change her last name to Walters if she likes. Now we head to Crown City at Crown City gay bathhouse. We see the owner going over the books with Rattles. They found some money and planning what to do with it now.

"We could build on to this place," said Rattles, "To add two to four new private rooms for this place."

"Good idea," said the owner, "We will in fact do that with this money."

"That is good," said Rattles, "We need names for them for we have rooms named after the seven deadly sins."

"We will come up with names," said the owner, "You name two and i name the other two."

The owner named two one is called hump room and the other room called gay art room. And Rattles named one of the rooms the kings room and the other he named sex orgy room. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	45. Naked gym opens

The gay bathhouse

* * *

Francine found out she is pegnant with their third child. Arthur will temperally steileize himself with other men. Arthur will oneday get a vectomey or have his testicles removed. If he has his balls cut off he will get fake ones put in so his scrotum won't go flat. Or shrink his testicles which will make them go away after a few weeks. So he will get a vecetomey instead. Francine will be happy that they will have a daughter. They will have only one more child. Then stop after that.

"So yes i am pregnant," said Francine, "We will have our third child."

"That is good," said Arthur, "We had sex here after all."

"It sure is," said Francine, "We didn't have sex in the gay bathhouse after all."

"That is true," said Arthur, "Gay bathhouses are dirty places."

"They sure are," said Francine, "I sure hate that place after all."

We now head to the Baxter gay bathhouse with Buster and Sam. They will now open the naked gym at the gay bathhouse. The patrons has to be naked in it. So their butts and genitals are showing so letting it all hang out. They are glad that gym is done. So they will open it now. That gym is for gay men who are the patrons of it. Their gay bathhouse is doing very well. They might put in another dry sauna and another shower. They could open another private room or two if they want to in fact.

"We now open this gym," said Buster, "Just take off your towels before going in it please."

"Why sure," said a patron, "I sure love being naked."

"We hope you all enjoy it," said Sam, "This gay bathhouse is going very well."

"It sure is," said Buster, "We could put another dry sauna and showers."

"That is good," said that patron, "I am a regular here after all it will be good."

We now head to Crown City at Crown City gay bathhouse they are just opening four private rooms. They are called the lions den, orgy room, bear room, and sodom room. The other seven are named after the seven deadly sins. They are planning to build and open a naked gym of their own. They heard the one in Elwood City has one. That it is owned Buster and Sam. So they are going over the books to see if they have enough money to build, run, and mantain a naked gym there now.

"We can afford it," said the owner, "After all Buster and Sam just opened their naked gym."

"That is good," said Rattles, "The patrons are asking for a naked gym after all."

"That is true," said the owner, "We do have the land to build one."

"We can call architecs for it," said Rattles, "I know of three architecs for three different companies."

"Good idea," said the owner, "So yes we can call them up now."

They called up them architecs and they came with designs after a bit. They like the second one the best so they will build that one. The workers will start soon. They will do the ground breaking ceremony in two days and start building it. It is going to be connected to the gay bathhouse building just like the one in Elwood City is. Still the Baxter gay bathhouse will still have the best naked gym of the two. We now see Fern and Prunella with their baby girl they adopted named Amber.

"She is a good looking girl," said Fern, "I am glad we are adopting her."

"She sure is," said Prunella, "I am also glad we are adopting her as well."

"We can arrange a playdate," said Fern, "With the Read kids and Buster and Sam's child that is."

"Good idea," said Prunella, "We can call them up to arrange it."

"I have their numbers," said Fern, "Playdates are good for children to make friends and keep them."

We then head to the gay bar in Elwood City. They are there for beer and music with dancing. They love that gay bar. To them they are fun. Buster and Sam are drinking a brand of beer called Mountain beer. They love that beer alot. They will also be dancing to the music. The music there is gay music. As in written by gays for gays. They are talking now.

"I sure love this place," said Buster, "I love this beer, the music, and the dancing."

"Same here," said Sam, "What do you think Richard?"

"I also love it," said Richard, "What do you think Slink?"

"I also do," said Slink, "This place is lots of fun."

In the next chapter the gay bathhouse in Crown city opens the naked gym. It is a nice one but not as nice as the Baxter gay bathhouse. See what happens next in this long epic story here.


	46. Gay pride parade coming

The gay bathhouse

* * *

Crown City gay bathhouse now opened it's naked gym. Arthur and Francine got the room ready for their first daughter. They found out they will have a girl. They are coming up with names to name her. Like Alice, Tina, Linda, Lisa, and Cindy. They are looking for a name to go with Read. So they are working on that now. They are talking about it right now. And Fern and Prunella officaly that there adopted daughter is theirs. And Buster and Sam will add on another shower in that bathhouse.

"I like Alice best," said Arthur, "Just like your middle name."

"Then Alice it is," said Francine, "Now we need a good middle name."

"Tina is good for that," said Arthur, "So she could be Alice Tina Read."

"I love it," said Francine, "It sounds good together."

"When she is born will be good," said Arthur, "After a forth i will get a vecetomy so no more kids so testicles remain."

Francine will also get her tubes tide so they can both be sterile but their reproductive glads will remain. Now we head to Crown City as the open their naked gym. It is a nice but not as nice as the Baxter gay bathhouse naked gym. They aren't as popular as the Baxter gay bathhouse. They will soon be rich as in Baxter gay bathhouse. But the Crown City gay bathhouse are planning to expand it. If they buy the vacant lot they will be able to. So they are talking to the realetor about the cost.

"I will sell it to you for $23,000," said the realetor, "That is how much we will sell it to you."

"You have a deal," said the owner, "Here is the money for it now."

"Thank you very much," said the realetor, "I am a gay man myself after all so i will join it."

"Welcome new member," said the owner, "Here is your towel, condom, and lubricant."

"Thank you very much," said the realetor, "I will also rent any private room you have avalible."

He was able to rent envy room. It was either that or the lions den. He picked envy because he loves the name. And one of his favorite of the seven deadly sins. That and pride but that room is rented by a regular patron. We now see Fern and Prunella happy that their new daughter is officaly theirs. They gave her Prunella's last name of Deegan. Their daughter from before has the name Walters like Fern. Like before they are calling up their friends about the good news they got.

"I am glad she is ours now," said Fern, "This is a good time fo us after all."

"I am also glad," said Prunella, "I sure love being a lesbian."

"I am also love being one," said Fern, "I have no problem being a homosexual. We both have boobs and vagina's."

"You have the nicest vagina," said Prunella, "I also have no problem being one we go to the gay pride parade this weekend."

"You have the nicest boobs," said Fern, "And yes and we march in that parade and Buster is grand marshal of it."

We now head to the Baxter gay bathhouse. They are all glad Buster will be the grand marsal of that gay pride parade. They hope their friends go to watch it as they go by so they can wave and smile at them. Arthur and Francine will go see it. Because they are friends after all. In fact all the ones that live in Elwood City not the ones that moved to Crown city. So that means Binky, Rattles, Mr. Ratburn, and Wilbur Rabbit aren't going to be there for they will go to the one in that city.

"I will be grand marshal," said Buster, "I have been ready to be one ever sense i found out i was gay."

"We are happy for you," said Sam, "We washed each others bodies at camp."

"We sure are," said Richard, "Can i march in it? I can put another person in charge of it."

"You sure can," said Buster, "We can have someone fill in for you during the parade. Then have a party for it here."

Richard is glad he can march in it. Next chapter Alice Tina Read will be born. Mr. and Mrs. Read will babysit their two sons at their home on Main street. Where Arthur once lived at. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	47. Getting ready for bed

The gay bathhouse

* * *

Francine will soon give birth to their first daughter. And the gay pride parade will take place in two days. They will bring all three of their kids to it. They will watch it because some of their friends are in it. Like Buster, Sam, Richard, Fern, Prunella, and Slink. That parade is the third largest after second largest which is forth of July and the largest is Mardi Gras. Arthur will become grand Marshal of the forth of July parade and Bud will become grand marshal of the mardi gras parade after all.

"Let's get you washed," said the doctor, "As in your hands and put these scrubs and mask on."

"Yes sir," said Arthur, "I know how it is done."

"I remember now," said the doctor, "Okay let's get you ready."

"Yes indeed," said Arthur, "Okay hands are washed."

"Now let's put these on you," said the doctor, "Then time to give birth to your daughter."

After she pushed and gave birth to their daughter. Like most she is crying until wrapped up in a pink blanket. After a bit they put a diaper on her. Buster and Sam opened their new showers for the Baxter gay bathhouse. They can only expand to add in either two private rooms, a dry sauna, or two small steam room. Or one big steam room in fact. They are talking about what they should add. If private rooms the names would be the cave room and humpers room. They are talking about it right now.

"I say two private rooms," said Buster, "I have two names they are the cave and humpers room."

"I agree with you," said Sam, "After that we will stop expanding this place."

"Yes indeed," said Buster, "This place is sure doing very well."

"It sure is," said Sam, "I am glad we bought this place."

"I am also glad we did," said Buster, "We sure know how to run this place very well after all."

We now head to Fern and Punella's house. They are now in bed. They sleep in the nude. And will soon have lesbian sex. Like having their vagina's touching and sucking on breast. It is night time after all. In fact all of them are getting ready for bed. Buster and Sam are home and in bed as well. But they all wear pajamas. Them two run around the house naked alot. They seem to have no shame about being naked. They are talking before having sex. About the upcoming gay pride parade.

"It is a good parade," said Fern, "We and the other gays and lesbians sure enjoy it."

"Yes indeed," said Prunella, "And yes we sure enjoy it."

"Now we get to march in it," said Fern, "I have been hoping to do so for sense i came out as a lesbian."

"Same here," said Prunella, "I sure enjoy them parades."

"We sure do," said Fern, "Now let's have some sex."

After that they had sex. Arthur and Francine came home with their daughter and both their sons. They all got in bed. Arthur and them are all ready for bed. We now head to Crown city at the home of the owner and his partner a man named Adam. Adam is the femine type of gay and the owner is the masculin type. Like Fern and Prunella they are naked. Adam is thinking about getting castrated. They are wondering what type it should be if he gets castrated. They are talking about it now.

"I could get castrated," said Adam, "Do you think i should get castrated?"

"Yes you could," said the owner, "Just only get your balls cut off."

"Then only them then," said Adam, "I don't want to get rid of my penis. I love standing to pee after all."

"Yes only balls then," said the owner, "I will hold your hand as you wake up after anesthetic wears out."

"That is sweet," said Adam, "I am looking forward to it."

And last we head to Crown city gay bathhouse for the night workers. We see a background characters talking. Their names are Dennis and Mark. They are going to add more private room. We see them two talking right now after all.

"This place is great," said Dennis, "What do you think Mark?"

"I agree with you," said Mark, "The owner sure knows how to run this place well."

"Not as well as Buster and Sam though," said Dennis, "That place is sure expanding very fast but could stop expanding."

"Yes that is true," said Mark, "But this one is a good gay bathhouse."

After that they all went to sleep. Next chapter is the gay pride parade. Buster Baxter will be grand marshal of this year of that parade. See what happens in the next chapter of this long and epic story here.


	48. New gay bathhouse and parade

The gay bathhouse

* * *

The new private rooms are opened. They want to compete with the Baxter gay bathhouse in Elwood City. Buster and Sam heard about that so they will do test for HIV and other STD's. If they have one no sex for them until they are cured from it. Crown City one won't do them. Buster and Sam might buy the vacant building tear it down and expand the gay bathhouse. But the one in Crown City will open first. It will start out with five private rooms. The one in Elwood City with six private rooms.

"I heard the bad lab closed," said Arthur, "And someone bought it and the property."

"I also heard that," said Francine, "I wonder what will become of that lab."

"We will soon find out," said Arthur, "Rather if they use it for a new lab or tear it down and build something else."

"A store will be nice," said Francine, "Like a grocery store or a strip mall."

"It sure would be," said Arthur, "For it is up to the new owner."

The new one in crown city opened. It has the name Sanderson's gay bathhouse. It's five pivate rooms are named Hump room, Horny man, Bear room, Foot long, and Sanderson's suite. He hopes it will become the most coveted private room at his gay bathhouse. He hopes to build and open more private rooms. It has big locker room, a shower, two steam rooms, and two dry suanas. The owner of Crown City gay bathhouse hopes that gay bathhouse fails. The one that just opened that is in fact.

"I hope it fails," said the owner, "What about you as well?"

"I also hope so," said Rattles, "It only has five private rooms anyway."

"We have eleven of them," said the owner, "And the one in Elwood City has thirteen of them but we have competition now."

"We can win it," said Rattles, "I have some ideas to help and they are the test the patrons for STD's and some discounts."

"We can do them," said the owner, "It is indeed a good idea we can use them."

The discounts will be for millitary and the ederly. We go to the new gay bathhouse with it's owner and a man named Chris. The owner is a rabbit and Chris is a bear. Them two are partners after all. As in live together and sleeping the same room and bed. And wash each other in their big shower at home. So they have gay sex together. They are coming up with ideas to make their gay bathhouse sucessful. And to compete with Crown City gay bathhouse. They are talking about it now.

"Yes we need ideas," said the owner, "Do you have any ideas Chris?"

"I sure do," said Chris, "We can turn that empty room into the sixth private room and a discount for milltary people."

"I love them ideas," said the owner, "You are very smart after all."

"That is true," said Chris, "I hope we can compete with that other gay bathhouse."

"I also hope so," said the owner, "We need ideas for the name of that private room."

They came up with the name of Cum of Sodom and Gommrah room. They love the names of them cities. They just hoped that God would have spared them cities. That name won't go over to well. Crown City gay bathhouse will screan for STD's but Sanderson gay bathhouse won't so that. They also encourage unprocted sex with people who are known to have STD's to have sex with people with out them. Which can indeed get their business shut down for good after all.

"Our gay bathhouse is doing very well," said Buster, "We can maybe buy that vacant building and land to expand it more."

"It sure is," said Sam, "I say yes we can buy them to expand it if we need to."

"We might need to," said Buster, "The new owner said he will build a new gay bathhouse on the site of that one lab."

"Yes that one," said Sam, "It is where the bathhouse we got together used to be at."

"Yes indeed," said Buster, "I heard that cult is planning to do harmat the gay pride parade."

They went to the start of the gay pride parade. That cult is there protesting now. So far it is peaceful. The riot police are there to keep the peace. But that cult started throwing stuff at gays and lesbians. So the riot police arrested that cult. Now we see the parade. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story when they have a party at that place.


	49. Party planning

The gay bathhouse

* * *

After the parade the gays and lesbians and their supporters are going to The Baxter gay bathhouse. Except Arthur and Francine that is. Because they made a vow to never go in the gay bathhouse again. Once was enough after all. When Arthur went to rescue Francine. So they went home instead. Buster and Sam might have a party at Arthur and Francine's house. They are all still friends after all. They know what they saw in them rooms they didn't like. So they understand about it.

"Yes you can have a party here," said Arthur, "Just as long as it isn't a naked party that is."

"You sure can," said Francine, "That was just a one time that naked party in fact."

"You have a deal," said Buster, "Me and Sam know you two won't go in a gay bathhouse again."

"Like he said," said Sam, "You two didn't like what you saw there."

"It will be tomorrow," said Arthur, "I heard another gay bathhouse is being being built."

They know that is true. It will be named Man's nation gay bathhouse. Meanwhile in Crown City at Sanderson gay bathhouse the two owners are planning to steal costumers from Crown City gay bathhouse. By saying that Crown City gay bathhouse is very dirty and theirs clean when the opoisite is true. It isn't working so they are talking about their next plan. Of how to steal costumers for their gay bathhouse. They really need is to get new costumers of gay's that just arrived which is only ten.

"We need a new plan," said the owner, "A plan to get costumers in here."

"Well new patron discounts might work," said Mark, "That is the idea i have to get more costumers in here."

"I love it," said the owner, "It is indeed a good idea."

"I have more if it doesn't work," said Mark, "If this plan doesn't work i will tell you."

"I think it will work," said the owner, "For it is a very good idea after all."

Turns out that Crown City gay bathhouse already had that discount when they first opened. So that plan won't work. We now see Man's nation gay bathhouse being built. Patrons from Baxter gay bathhouse are protesting on the other side of the street. Buster and Sam is also there. Same with Slink and Richard among background characters that are gay. Which just moved to Elwood City along with some regulars. Some new arrivals will use that gay bathhouse and some won't at all.

"I don't want it built," said Buster, "We had two before but that was in the past."

"Same here," said Sam, "Our gay bathhouse is doing very well."

"It sure is," said Richard, "We don't need a second gay bathhouse again."

"That is true," said Slink, "We love your gay bathhouse you two."

"I am glad," said Buster, "After the protest we can get food because i love to eat."

Buster and them protested then they went to go eat. That rival gay bathhouse will be completed but only for six months and go out of business. Because the owner doesn't know how to run a gay bathhouse. Buster and Sam know how to run one. The owner is now getting interviewed as it is getting built. About his reasons he is building another gay bathhouse.

"The reasons is," said that owner, "Because we had two gay bathhouses before and to compete with the other one."

"Anymore reasons?" said the interviewer, "Or is that the only reasons?"

"Another reason is," said the owner, "Mine will be cleaner than that gay bathhouse as much as one can be."

"Sounds good tome," said the interviewer, "I just won't go inside of it for sex for i am straight and married toa woman."

"That is cool," said the owner, "I am glad to get another interview after it is built."

We now see Arthur and Francine buying stuff for the upcoming party. They sure love throwing parties after all. So they are buying food and party stuff like food trays and such. They will have meatballs, a whole chicken, cubes of cheese, bread, deli meats, lettece, tomatoes, mayo, mustard, ketchup, hotdog, hotdog buns, burgers, and burger buns. The deli meats is turkey, ham, salami, pastrami, beef, and bologna. The drinks is soda, water, beer, and wine. They are adults after all.

"It will be a good party," said Arthur, "I sure love throwing parties after all."

"Same here," said Francine, "Parties are so much fun after all."

"They sure are," said Arthur, "That is why i love throwing them."

"We got all we need for food," said Francine, "Now we head to the party store."

They bought trays, strimmers, and ballons. Then got some chips and some ice cream. All that at the party store. They have the party the next day. See what happens in the next chapter of this long epic store here.


	50. Good time and bathhouses

The gay bathhouse

* * *

The day of the party came. All their friends are there same as some patrons from the Baxter gay bathhouse. Not knowing a gay couple will have gay sex in their bathroom. They think it is okay there. But Arthur and Francine know it isn't okay there. Heterosexual sex only and only in the bed in their bedroom. In two weeks he and some other straight men will dip their genitals in hot water to become temperally sterile. They will be naked during that. Then after that get dressed in their clothes.

"This is a good party so far," said Arthur, "It seems to be they are all having a good time."

"It sure is," said Francine, "I just wonder where them two men went."

"Not sure where they went," said Arthur, "Buster can you go see where they went?"

"I sure will," said Buster, "Will you come with me Sam?"

"I sure will," said Sam, "I saw them go that way towards the hall."

They first looked in the bedrooms didn't see them two. But heard a noise in the bathroom like they hear inside their gay bathhouse. So they walked inside of it seeing sex. So they told Arthur and Francine who kicked out the gay couple. They ignored the rules posted that says Heterosexual sex in the bedroom only unless they get permission but only in the guest bedroom. They just went in the bathroom for sex without permission. Buster and Sam banned that couple from that gay bathhouse.

"Them two are banned here," said Arthur, "They ignored our rules we posted and had gay sex in the bathroom."

"They sure are," said Francine, "And yes they broke a rule we both posted. What will you two do?"

"Banning them from our gay bathhouse," said Buster, "They had sex in the lobby the only part no sex allowed."

"It is true," said Sam, "And broke a rule here as well."

"That is good," said Arthur, "I hope they move away."

They will be going to the rival gay bathhouse for six months then move to Crown City to join the rival bathhouse which is Sanderson gay bathhouse. And rent the room Sandersons suite there. Because they was asked to leave by the owner of Crown City gay bathhouse thanks to Buster and Sam telling them what they did in their bathhouse and a friends house. But that will be later on. They all had a good time at the party. There is music, food, and drinks which makes parties good.

"It is looking good so far," said that owner, "With this new gay bathhouse called Man's nation gay bathhouse."

"It sure is," said his partner, "Then after it is built we can hire workers and open it."

"That is the plan," said the owner, "Then the gays can come and become patrons."

"My cousin is gay as well," said his partner, "We could hire him after it is built."

"I heard he is," said the owner, "We can hire him if he needs a job."

Turns out he does need a job. So they will hire him to work as a worker that runs a cash register. And his partner will be a janitor there. We now head to Crown City gay bathhouse in Crown City. The owner and his partner are coming up with plans so they won't lose patrons to the rival gay bathhouse named Sanderson gay bathhouse. They are talking about expanding it. They are wondering if they will have private rooms, showers, dry saunas, or steam room or something like that.

"I say private rooms," said the owner, "But what else do you think we should add to it?"

"I say showers," said his partner, "Or we can add in a pool."

"A pool might work," said the owner, "It will be a naked pool in fact."

"Can we afford it?" said his partner, "I just want to know."

"We sure can," said the owner, "A swimming pool for our patrons is a good idea."

We now head to Sanderson gay bathhouse. They will be adding one more private room. And they are talking what else to add. Like a pool, showers, a small gay bar, a dry sauna, or a steamroom. They don't have the money for a pool. Same as a small gay bar. So they will add either showers, dry sauna, and wet sauna. They are talking about that right now.

"I say showers," said his partner, "After all our patrons love watch other patrons shower."

"I love it," said the owner, "That we can afford after all."

"That is good," said his partner, "What will that new private rooms name will be?"

"It sure is," said the owner, "That rooms name is Everhard room."

Next chapter he rival bathhouse opens in Elwood City. See what happens next in this long and epic story here.


	51. Bad ideas and good ideas

The gay bathhouse

* * *

A protest is going on at the grand opening of Man's nation gay bathhouse. They are patrons of Baxter gay bathhouse along with Richard, Slink, Buster, and Sam. But some gays did go inside of it. Which includes the two banned from Baxter gay bathhouse. Along with ten other men. So far they have tweleve patrons. Followed after that three more went inside of it. After that came some more. So far it has twenty patrons. Arthur and Francine are also protesting that new gay bathhouse as well.

"Glad heterosexuals are here," said Buster, "I see Arthur, Francine, Muffy, Jenna, George, Brain,and Sue Ellen are here."

"We sure are," said Arthur, "Along with lesbians that is Fern and Prunella as well."

"We want to buy it," said Fern, "If it goes out of business that is. And turn it into a lesbian bathhouse."

"That is right," said Prunella, "So we will protest with you in fact."

"Glad you are all here," said Buster, "You will need a name for that lesbian bathhouse if you buy it."

After the protest the patrons inside went from thirty five to fifty. At Baxter gay bathhouse. Man's nation gay bathhouse owner and his partner planning to get more patrons into that gay bathhouse. They not only want to compete with Baxter gay bathhouse but to put them out of business. Not knowing their ideas will drive away patrons from it instead of getting them. That and Buster and Sam's ideas are better. They know how to run a business after all. Man's nation's owners don't.

"Do you have any ideas?" said the owner, "I just want to know."

"I a couple of them," said his partner, "Bath tubs and political drives."

"I love them," said the owner, "We will use them ideas after all."

"That is good," said his partner, "We need a gay mayor of this city."

"That it is," said the owner, "And yes we do need a gay mayor of this city."

They decided that a worker there should run for mayor. He is a political/gay activist after all. Elwood City isn't ready for a gay mayor yet. The current mayor is very popular there. He will still be the mayor after the election. Ed Crosswire will run as a Republican in that election. The current mayor is a Democrat. Buster and Sam are Democrats and support the mayor. Same as Arthur and Francine. Buster and Sam are coming up with ideas of their own. And them plans are very good.

"I have an idea," said Buster, "And that plan is another private room to rent to patrons."

"Good idea," said Sam, "And my idea is to add more lockers in the dressing room."

"We can use both," said Buster, "We can afford it indeed."

"That is good," said Sam, "Look some more patrons came in."

"Things are going well here," said Buster, "Yes i see more patrons as well."

They added four more lockers. And turn a small empty room into a private room. So they will buy paint, pictures, and a bed. Gay pictures in fact. Like pictures of naked men. And get either hot pink paint or purple and blue paint. They are thinking of what to name that new private room now. They hope it will work. And will in fact it will work out well indeed.

"I say hump master," said Buster, "That can be the name of that new private room."

"I love that name," said Sam, "We will indeed name it that."

"That is good," said Buster, "Hump master is a good name."

"It sure is," said Sam, "These are good ideas."

"They sure are," said Buster, "I am glad we bought this place after all."

But the first that rival gay bathhouse was political. And then put in two bath tubs after that. Showers are good in them because costumers can watch others shower. Bath tubs seems to hide butt and genitals. And none of the patrons wants political stuff in a gay bathhouse. The patrons are there for sex not political stuff. So they will lose two patrons that day. And most patrons won't use the bath tubs. They prefer showers so other patrons can watch them take them before joining in.

"I came for sex not this," said a patron, "I demand a refund of my money."

"Very well," said the cashier, "Here you go right here. I knew that was a bad idea them two came up with."

"Thank you," said the patron, "I am going to Baxter gay bathhouse now."

"Very well," said the cashier, "I will have a word with them two if they won't listen i will quit here and work there."

They didn't listen to him so he quit and got a job at Baxter gay bathhouse. On opening day things are going badly at that gay bathhouse. So Baxter gay bathhouse is still the best gay bathhouse. That them two know how to run a business well. See what happens in the next chapter of this long and and epic story here.


	52. Fern and Prunella to buy it

The gay bathhouse

* * *

Arthur and them are now dipping their genitals in hot water to become temperally sterile. And Fern and Prunella are planning to buy Man's nation gay bathhouse and make it a lesbian bathhouse. Where lesbains will go for sex. That is their plan when Man's nation gay bathhouse closes down in six months. They do in fact have the money to buy it. So in six months it will be theirs. They are protesting with gays in front of Man's nation gay bathhouse. We start with Arthur, George, Brain, etc.

"I am sure this will work," said Arthur, "Until it comes time to get vecetomeies that is."

"I heard it does," said George, "Brain is it true it will work?"

"It does work," said Brain, "I saw studies about it."

"I hope it does," said Arthur, "To kill off most if not all the sperm."

"I also hope so," said Frank, "If it doesn't work then vecetomey sure will for good."

They found out it worked after all. Fern and Prunella will indeed buy that place when Man's nation closes down after bad decisions was made by the owner and his partner. Them two are still coming up with bad idea after bad idea. They don't know how to run a business. Fern and Prunella will run it very well. Buster and Sam runs theirs very well as well. That is why they will stay in business unless a time comes when all gay bathhouses close down. Do to more equal rights that is after all.

"We need more ideas," said the owner, "Do you have any idea?"

"I sure do," said his partner, "We can offer some patrons to wear robes and give discounts to men we call bears."

"I love them," said the owner, "We can indeed use them."

"That is good," said his partner, "I can come up with more later on."

"It sure is," said the owner, "I am sure you will for you are a smart man after all."

All men refused to wear them robes and Bear's if you don't care much about discounts there. So more of them will go to Baxter gay bathhouse. Buster and Sam are coming up with an idea. That will be a good idea. That idea will keep them in business unless all gay bathhouses across the nation closes down. Them two comes up with good ideas. The reason the test for STD's work is to keep them men free from them diseases. The ones with them will get cured from them.

"We need a good idea," said Buster, "An idea that can work."

"We will think of something," said Sam, "Our other ideas sure worked like a charm."

"A snake bar," said Buster, "I sure love to eat after all."

"A good idea," said Sam, "And yes you sure eat alot but you don't gain weight."

"I have a high motablism," said Buster, "I hope the snake bar works."

The snake bar was put in. Patrons there know it will work. It helps them men recover faster between orgasims than just porn movies. It is working the way they hoped it would. That idea was sugested by the patrons. They got it now. So they got three more patrons. They came from Man's nation gay bathhouse. So they are getting patrons as in Baxter gay bathouse that is. And Man's nation gay bathhouse is losing them. We now head to Crown city gay bathhouse.

"This place is doing well," said the owner, "We need an idea that can help."

"I have an idea," said Rattles, "One more wall mounted TV and DVD player to play more gay porn videos."

"I love it," said the owner, "That will help get the patrons more arroused."

"That is the idea," said Rattles, "That other gay bathhouse seems to be losing members."

"I can tell," said the owner, "That will help get new patrons here."

We know head to Sanderson gay bathhouse. They are coming up with another bad idea. An idea that will cost them patrons. An idea that will make them leave that bathhouse and go to Crown City gay bathhouse. The owner and his partner are known to come up with ideas that hurt more than it helps. Them two don't know how to run a gay bathhouse very well. It will be sold to the highest bidder if it closes down. Like a straight couple who will make it a public bath to get clean.

"We need an idea," said the owner, "Do you have anymore ideas?"

"I sure do," said his partner, "We could put up movie posters up."

"I love it," said the owner, "I am sure it will work."

"I am sure it will," said his partner, "I can come up with more later on."

It didn't go over to well. They aren't just from gay movies but also animated and regular movies. Two patrons left that place for good. And went to Crown city gay bathhouse. See what happens next chapter that Fern and Prunella buys it. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here.


	53. New ownership

The gay bathhouse

* * *

Fern and Prunella bought both Man's nation in Elwood City and Sandersons in Crown City. They picked a lesbian manager to run the Crown City one. And them two will run the one in Elwood city and a manager to run it when they go home later on. They are glad they bought them. Buster and Sam might buy another gay bathhouse in another city near by. Things are looking good for them two couples. Them four people are still friends after all these years. We start at the Read house at first.

"So yes it is up for sale," said Arthur, "Man's nation gay bathhouse that is in fact."

"That is good," said Francine, "I just wonder who will buy it."

"We will find out," said Arthur, "Someone on some people will buy it soon i hope."

"Fern and Prunella might," said Francine, "They could if they can afford it."

"I am sure they do," said Arthur, "But we will find out if they do or not."

Fern and Prunella has the money to buy two gay bathhouses to turn them into lesbian bathhouses. They just bought them and kicked out all remaining patrons. And said only females are allowed in now. So they are thinking of names to call the private rooms. They need names that females love. They are the new owners of it now. They came up with the name of the lesbian bathhouse is named Fern and Prunella's lesbian bathhouse. They are making changes and talking about that stuff now.

"We need names of private rooms," said Fern, "I came up with two called pink leather room and hot pink room."

"They are good names," said Prunella, "Another can become Lady Bubbha and Pink suite."

"They are also good names," said Fern, "Now to name the other then make the changes in the other one we own."

"We will indeed," said Prunella, "Now to think up some names."

"We both will," said Fern, "We own them both after all."

They named them all in both lesbian bathhouses. Now we head to the Baxter gay bathhouse with Buster and Sam. They see the snack bar is working out very well. They are glad the other gay bathhouse is out of business and it is now a lesbian bathhouse as in Man's nation gay bathhouse now Fern and Prunella's lesbian bathhouse. They are happy after all now.

"Glad it is gone," said Buster, "Them two men mad bad decisions that doomed it."

"I am also glad," said Sam, "Now Fern and Prunella owns it."

"They will run it well," said Buster, "It will become a lesbian bathhouse."

"They sure will," said Sam, "It will be a nice lesbian bathhouse."

"I know they will," said Buster, "They also own the other one in Crown City."

We now head to Crown City gay bathhouse in Crown City. The owner and his partner Rattles are talking about Fern and Prunella buying Sanderson gay bathhouse. That it will become a lesbian bathhouse. That things are looking good for Crown City gay bathhouse. They are glad that them two bought Sanderson gay bathhouse. They are talking about it now.

"Yes they own it now," said the owner, "It will become a lesbian bathhouse."

"They sure do," said Rattles, "I am glad they bought Sanderson gay bathhouse."

"I am glad we are together now," said the owner, "Glad you comforted me when my partner died in that car crash."

"Anytime at all," said Rattles, "I am also glad we are toether now."

"You are amazing," said the owner, "We could get married if we like."

Rattles agreed to that. They will have a gay marriage at a local gay church. It is a church by gays for gays. It is called Gay church in fact. They go to that church. They think Sodom and Gommarah was destroyed by an army instead of by God. That church is rejected by fundumentalist and evanglical forms of Christianity. That includes the Baptist church across the street. That pastor won't marry same sex couples. That law says ones that rejected gay marrige won't be forced to.

"I am glad we own them two," said Fern, "These lesbian bathhouse will soon open."

"I am also glad," said Prunella, "I will be glad when they open for business."

"I hope they do well," said Fern, "For having lesbian bathhouses in fact."

"I am sure they will," said Prunella, "They are great to own after all."

Next chapter them two lesbian bathhouses open for business. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	54. Lesbian bathhouses opens

The gay bathhouse

* * *

The lesbian bathhouses are getting ready to open for business. Arthur and Francine is at work right now. They won't see the grand opening. They also don't want to see it as well. Arthur being a teacher for the forth grade and Francine being one of two gym teacher. They work at Lakewood Elementary School. Fern and Prunella know them two won't see the grand opening. We see Arthur teaching his class. They are having science class time. They are learning about weather right now after all.

"So yes rain is important," said Arthur, "Now to learn about hurricanes and Tornadoes."

"I saw a tornado before," said a girl, "It was off in the distance."

"Must have been cool," said Arthur, "Or you must have been scared?"

"It was cool sir," said that girl, "I will be glad to learn more about them."

"Then i will," said Arthur, "And i must teach about it as well."

The students now know what to do in case a tornado hits. And they know also know for hurricanes to evacuate from places by the ocean. Buster and Sam are glad Fern and Prunella are getting ready to open both of their lesbian bathhouses. They know some lesbians are there. That includes Rubella and Molly. Them two are in the one in Elwood City. Molly will rent pink leather room and Rubella will rent a room called Female horny suite. We also see that sheep woman. That is the sheep girl in the show.

"I am glad they are opening," said Buster, "Now the local lesbians have places to go to."

"I am also glad," said Sam, "Yes they sure will have places to go to like here and Crown City."

"That is true," said Buster, "We could buy that one gay bathhouse in St. Matthew's near by."

"That city is nice," said Sam, "I hope we can afford to buy that one."

"It sure is,"said Buster, "And yes we can afford it and it is up for sale now."

They went there to buy it which they did. They kept the staff members except two of them who moved to San Fransisco. They will hire two to replace them and hire a manager. So it is closed until changes are made. Like a new sign, renaming of private rooms, and new work uniforms. It is going to become B and S club baths. They don't want to use the name Baxter gay bathhouse because that is being used by them at the one in Elwood City. We now see the grand opening of the lesbian bathhouse in Elwood City of course.

"Here comes the Mayor now," said Fern, "To cut the ribbon then we can go inside."

"Yes i see him," said Prunella, "Welcome here Mayor."

"Anytime at all," said the Mayor, "It is my job. I now cut the ribbon."

"Good it is cut," said Fern, "We can all go in now."

"That is good," said Molly, "As you can see Rubella is also here."

Prunella hugged her sister Rubella and gave her the key to her locker and the key to the private room called female horny suite. Rubella is glad she got that suite. It will become the most coveted private room in that lesbian bathhouse. She got undressed and put a towel around her body until sex time when she takes it off revealing her boobs and vagina. She then took it off when a patron came in for sex along with two others. She might be a lesbian but she is happy anyway. Now back to Lakewood during gym class with her students.

"So yes you are good at sports," said Francine, "I am glad you help us win soccer games."

"Yes ma,am," said a boy, "I love soccer and other sports."

"As do i," said Francine, "All sports except bad mitten. It is kind of boring but we play it anyway."

"Same here," said that boy, "Golf is a pretty good sport."

"I love golf," said Francine, "Mini golf is so much fun."

We now head Crown City gay bathhouse in Crown City and the other lesbian bathhouse after that. The owner is talking to Rattles about the grand opening of the local lesbian bathhouse. They think it is a good idea for equal rights.

"I think it is a good idea,"said the owner, "Now they have a place to go to like us gays."

"Same here," said Rattles, "I love the idea that Fern and Prunella owns it."

"They sure do," said the owner, "I am sure they will run it well."

"I think they will," said Rattles, "They will do better job than the two that owned it."

"That is true," said the owner, "I am sure it will go very well."

We now head to that lesbian bathhouse with a manager a woman named Amy and a worker named Ruth. Them two are a married same sex couple who adopted a daughter they named Tina. Them two are talking about stuff there.

"It is a good idea,"said Amy, "The patrons seems to love it here."

"I agree with you," said Ruth, "And yes they sure seem happy."

"This place is great," said Amy, "These patrons love them private rooms."

"They sure do,"said Ruth, "And yes this is a great place."

Next chapter Francine gets pregnant for the last time. See what happens in the next chapter of this long epic story.


	55. They did it

The gay bathhouse

* * *

Molly and Rubella decided to have sex with each other. Meanwhile Arthur and Francine is naked ready to have sex at their house. They will make their forth and last child. They will get sterilized after birth of that child. Arthur will get a vecetomey and Francine will get her tubes tied. After that they will not make anymore children. They will just have four children. And Buster and Sam are getting ready for sex themselves. Same as Fern and Prunella. We begin at the Read house at first.

"I love when we have sex," said Arthur, "When i put my penis in your vagina."

"As do i," said Francine, "That is what i love and when you put your sperm in me."

"Having sex is great," said Arthur, "Helps us sleep faster than masturbation."

"That it is," said Francine, "And yes sex is better than masturbation anytime."

"That is true," said Arthur, "Seems like i put a load of sperm in you."

She felt it did. The sperm went inside her working their way to the egg cell in her right flopian tube. That was the egg cell that got released from her ovary. She has two overies. And the strongest sperm Arthur has came from his left testicle. Studies say that boys come from the right testicle and girls from the left testicle. Arthur's strongest is from his left testicle. And both boys from his right testicle. Now we head to the lesbian bathhouse we see Rubella went in Molly's room to have sex with her.

"I am here to have sex with you," said Rubella, "For i heard good things from other patrons."

"And i heard good things about you," said Molly, "From other patrons that is of course so let's do it."

"Yes indeed," said Rubella, "I will enjoy having sex with you."

"Glad we took our towels off," said Molly, "You have perfect breast after all."

"I am also glad we are naked," said Rubella, "You have a perfect vagina as i can tell."

They loved it so much that Molly took Rubella to her house. They are dating each other and could have a same sex wedding. They could indeed get married. We know head to the house of Buster and Sam. Sam is thinking about getting his new genitals removed so he could become a nullo again. He is talking it over with Buster before they have sex.

"So can i become a nullo again?" said Sam, "I just want to know."

"I say go for it," said Buster, "That way you will have a smooth front like females do."

"I sure love you," said Sam, "I will get them removed from me then."

"I will hold your hand as you wake up," said Buster, "Just like after you got castrated the first time."

"Thank you," said Sam, "I will be a nice nullo like before."

We know head to Crown City gay bathhouse the owner and Rattles are talking before they go in a private room to have sex in it. Rattles loves that ideas of having sex in their gay bathhouse. They will have sex in the lust room. Which is named after one of the seven deadly sins. That is the room that was availible that and the newest one. So they got lust room. They are talking as they take off their clothes. They will see each other naked. They won't wear a towel they will be naked.

"You and me will have sex," said the owner, "I hope you are good in bed like you are in the kitchen."

"I won't disappoint you," said Rattles, "I am just as good at sex as i am cooking in the kitchen."

"I am sure you won't," said the owner, "As in disappointed in you that is and sex you will do well."

"Let's go do it," said Rattles, "As in have sex in that private room."

"Yes let's have sex," said the owner, "Lust room here we come."

They went to that room where Rattles put his erect penis in the owner's butt. Rattles is in fact the masculin type. And the owner is the feminine type. If anyone ges castrated it would be the owner not Rattles. We now head to Arthur and Francine's house in the morning. They are getting ready to go to work at Lakewood. They are talking at first.

"We had good sex last night," said Arthur, "Now tht the babysitter is here we can go to work."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "Catherine watch the kids as we go off to work."

"I sure will," said Catherine, "After all i am a pro babysitter you know."

"Yes of course," said Francine, "Well we are off to work."

Them two went to work as Catherine watches the three kids. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	56. Some good news

The gay bathhouse

* * *

Catherine is watching TV and changed the diapers of two of them. The oldest son is at preschool in the three year old class. Catherine's boyfriend came over. She is a hetrosexual not a lesbian. But a friend of her's is a lesbian. Her name is Amanda. She is a fox woman. She is heading to the lesbian bathhouse. Catherine had no idea Amanda was a lesbian. She wen't to Arthur and Francine's house where Catherine is babysitting the children until they return home to ask Catherine if she will go to it.

"I heard you was here," said Amanda, "Want to go with me to the lesbian bathhouse?"

"No thank you Amanda," said Catherine, "I am not a lesbian. I didn't know you was a lesbian."

"That is fine," said Amanda, "I didn't tell you i was a lesbian because i will still in the closet."

"When did you come out?" said Catherine, "I just want to know."

"I just came out two days ago," said Amanda, "I told my parents who accepted it now i am telling you."

Catherine accepted her friend being a lesbian. They are still friends by the way. Five minutes later Arthur and Francine came home. She is talking to them two about Amanda being a lesbian. And asked her if she wants to go to the lesbian bathhouse that is owned by Fern and Prunella. That she isn't a lesbian in fact. Catherine that is who is dating a man. Who she will get married to in a few months. And have children together. Them two are in fact Jewish and will be at the synagogue in town.

"She did tell us she was,"said Arthur, "Glad you are getting married to that good man you have been dating."

"She sure did," said Francine, "We saw her at Millcreek mall where she told us she is a lesbian."

"Glad you two know i am straight," said Catherine, "You two are very good people that is so understanding."

"That we are," said Arthur, "You two will have a good wedding. We will go to it."

"We sure are said Catherine, "And yes we will go to your wedding."

They of course are invetied to that wedding. It will be at the local reform Jewish Synagogue. Amanda arrived at the lesbian bathhouse who became a member of it. And buzzed in and got a towel to wear around her. So she went to the locker room got naked revealing her boobs and vagina. And then put that towel to cover them up unless she takes it off. She rented the pink leather suite. She is waiting for patrons to show up. A woman named Tammy and both took off their towels for sex.

"I am glad it is doing well," said Buster, "After all Fern told me it is making good money at it."

"I also heard that," said Sam, "I will soon get my new genitals removed. Prunella told me it is going well."

"You will be a good nullo," said Buster, "Just like it was from before."

"That is true," said Sam, "I won't mind sitting to pee like girls and women do."

"That is good," said Buster, "Your front will be nice and smooth."

Now we head to Crown City gay bathhouse with the owner and Rattles talking about another idea to stay open for business. They will use one of three ideas to use. Them three ideas are good ideas but can only afford just one of them. That idea picked will help them get the money for the other ideas. Them ideas will help them stay open for business for years.

"So yes we need an idea," said the owner, "Do you have any ideas at all?"

"I sure do," said Rattles, "I have three ideas. They are more gay music, more naked male posters, and marbel tubs."

"I love them ideas," said the owner, "But we will just use one idea and that idea is more gay music for now anyway."

"That is good," said Rattles, "That will help the patrons get more arroused."

"That is the idea," said the owner, "It will bring in more patrons."

They bought three more gay cd's to play at that gay bathhouse. It brought in a few more new patrons. And a few more an hour later. They will soon buy a few new naked male posters. Of naked gay male models. We now head to Arthur and Francine's house. She found out she missed her peroid. She is in fact pregnant is why. She and him knows that.

"I think you are pregnant," said Arthur, "We have a pregnancy test device right here."

"I think i am," said Francine, "And yes i will indeed use it."

"That is good," said Arthur, "Then if you are the official test by a doctor."

"That is true," said Francine, "Time to take that test."

It showed as positive. Next chapter she finds out for sure she is. See what happens next chapter of this long epic story.


	57. More good news

The gay bathhouse

* * *

Some bad police officers will do vice raids on the gay and lesbian bathhouse and will get sued and them police officers fired. The police chief has nothing to do with it. But by a man who wants to become police chief. So it is an unlawful raid. The raid took place. The police chief released them all and allowed to return to them places. And they fired them officers and arrested them for unlawful raids. They all returned to them bathhouses as in the gays and lesbians. They are talking about that now.

"Glad we was realesed," said Buster, "And also glad them bad police officers got fired and arrested."

"I am also glad," said Sam, "So when is my new castration?"

"A few days from now," said Buster, "And you will become a nullo yet again."

"That is good to know," said Sam, "Think the new police officers will be good?"

"Yes it is," said Buster, "And i think they will be good ones."

Them new police officers was swown to protect and serve. As in swown into the police force. Arthur and Francine is at the Doctor's office on Saturday afternoon. Francine is there to see if she is really pregnant or not. And Arthur is there for support. The doctor is doing that test right now. He is in fact the same doctor like their other three children. The results is in now.

"You are pregnant," said the doctor, "So yes you will have your forth child."

"That is good to know," said Francine, "This child will be our last."

"Yes indeed," said Arthur, "I need to sceudule my vectomey."

"I can help you make one," said the doctor, "Or can you do that with your doctor?"

"My doctor can," said Arthur, "He done some of them after all."

He will get it done in a few days. After Francine gives birth she will get her tubes tide. That way they can't have children after they are done. Them operations that is in fact. Four children is enough for them. We now head to the lesbian bathhouse with Fern and Prunella are talking about the firing of them police officers and their arrest as well in fact.

"I am glad they got fired," said Fern, "And then arrested is also good as well."

"I am also glad," said Prunella, "Them police officers did break the law not us."

"That is true," said Fern, "That is the reason they got fired and arrested after all."

"Very true," said Prunella, "We will testify against them at their trials."

"We will talk to the DA soon," said Fern, "So yes we will indeed testify at their trials."

Now we head to Crown City gay bathhouse in Crown City. They got the gay music they wanted. They are talking about what to do next. They got the money to get one of them done. It is between naked male posters or marble bath tubs. They are talking about the pros and cons of both options now. The marble bath tubs are expensive but posters are cheeper.

"The pros of the posters is," said the owner, "They are cheep, arrousing, sexy, and amazing."

"I agree with you," said Rattles, "What is the cons about it?"

"The cons is," said the owner, "They can tear and can get wrinkled."

"And the pros and cons of the other one?" said Rattles, "I just want to know."

"They are expensive," said the owner, "Water cost and installing cost money is the cons no real pros though."

So they went with the posters. They might go with the marble bath tubs next time or to buy more gay porn movies. We now head to Bud proposing to D.W. at Once upon a Restaurant. He wants to marry her so they can be together for life and have children so they can have a family together. They will be half Aardvarks and half Rabbits. It is now going on right now.

"I love you," said Bud, "Will you marry me?"

"I also love you," said D.W., "And yes i will marry you."

"That is good," said Bud, "Now to put this ring on you."

"It is nice," said D.W., "It looks nice on me."

"It sure does," said Bud, "We will be very happy together."

We now head to the lesbian bathhouse in Crown City with a woman named Megan and another woman named Sally. They just had sex and now in love. Megan is an Aardvark and Sally is a rabbit. They will have a same sex wedding at a local gay church. Get married by Revrand Morgan who is a gay minister married to a Decan there. They are talking now.

"We can get married," said Megan, "After all same sex marriage is legal like opposite sex couples can."

"I will marry you," said Sally, "We can get married at that gay church i am a member of."

"Same here," said Megan, "I sure love that church."

"As do i," said Sally, "We will get married in that wonderful church."

Next chapter Sam gets castrated again and Arthur gets a vecetomey. And see what else happens next. See what happens next in this long and epic story here.


	58. Talking to the DA

The gay bathhouse

* * *

Francine will end up getting a miscarriage. So Arthur won't get a vecetomey this time. So not a still birth but a miscarrage instead. Arthur was going to get it done after the birth of that baby but it is a miscarrage so he won't get it done this time. So they will try again later on. Them bad police officers will soon get their hearings and then trials. Them gay bathhouses and lesbian bathhouses is going strong. In fact they are thriving. Buster and Sam bought more gay porn dvd's and gay music.

"I didn't get it done," said Arthur, "To bad you had a miscarrage we can try again on another night."

"That is good," said Francine, "Yes we can try again on another night."

"That is good," said Arthur, "Miscarrages do happen and people try again and they have a baby."

"That is true," said Francine, "In two or three months we can try again."

"Yes indeed," said Arthur, "I heard them police that got fired and arrested is members of that cult."

Francine also heard about that. They are in fact members of that cult. So another charge or two might be added to them men. Them two is of hate crimes. Which could get them all life in prison. Some would get life with parole and some life in prison without parole. Only the top three will get life without parole. The rest could get life with parole and two will only get ten to twenty years in prison. Buster and Sam heard those charges has been added to them men who was police officers.

"Them charges has been added," said Buster, "So the top leaders could get life in prison without parole."

"That is good," said Sam, "I hope they all get convected so they get sent to prison where no one can get hurt again."

"That is true," said Buster, "We will take the stand against them so the jury could convect them all."

"That is good," said Sam, "That DA is a very good one."

"That he is," said Buster, "He won most of the cases."

Buster and Sam went to go talk to the DA at his office. Because he wants to talk to them because the first hearing will begin on Monday. That DA has no problems with homosexual people. That DA is married to a woman and has two children of his own. That DA just happens to be Alex who is that male rabbit boy in Mr. Ratburn's class. His wife is Maria that rabbit girl in the same class. Because they are both rabbits their children will be rabbits. They are talking to him now.

"So yes we have a strong case," said DA Alex, "You two will indeed take the stand during the trial."

"That is good," said Buster, "We know the State goes first in trials."

"Yes of course," said DA Alex, "Being a DA is stressful at times but i am good at what i do."

"Me and Buster are ready," said Sam, "For when the trial begins after all."

"I am glad you two are ready," said DA Alex, "When it begins i will call you two up."

Fern and Prunella went in and said hi to Buster and Sam who is leaving the office. Them two are now talking to the DA who is Alex. They know him pretty well. They know who he is. That he is one of the best DA's in the state. That he wins most of the cases. No DA has ever gone unbeaten. He is a much stronger one than the one who he beat in the election. The one before lost some high profile cases to the Defense. While Alex helped the state win high profile cases in fact.

"Glad you two came," said DA Alex, "You two will in fact be witnesses for the state."

"Glad we came," said Fern, "And yes that is why we are here."

"It sure is," said Prunella, "We want them bad police officers gets sent to prison."

"That is good," said DA Alex, "The state has a strong case."

"That is good to know," said Fern, "They are members of that dangerous cult."

That cult will soon be arrested. As in all of the members of that cult that is. That includes the cult leader himself. They was then arrested. Arthur and Francine is now home. One of them will serve on the grand jury in the would be chief of police which is Francine and Arthur will serve on the jury of that man as well. Them two don't know that right now.

"Glad you are recovering," said Arthur, "From your miscarriage that is in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "Soon i will be back to normal."

"That is good," said Arthur, "Here is the mail."

"Thank you," said Francine, "It is from the state in this letter i got."

She read it and tells her she will serve in that grand jury of the one who wanted to become chief of police. He wanted for the conseretive Republican to get elected mayor and convince him to fire the current police chief and give it to him. It would turn it into a homophobic police force. See what happens in the next chapter of this long and epic story.


	59. Nullo again and hearing

The gay bathhouse

* * *

A few rogue former police along with seven other homophobes started up their own police station. An illegal police department in fact. A protest will take place. The illegal police came tried to break it by throwing tear gas at them. The good police came to support the people. A riot broke out with the good police allowing it. The riot stopped when the good police arrested the bad police. All ten of the illegal police will have charges filed against them. Arthur and Francine are glad the bad police are arrested.

"I am glad they are in jail," said Arthur, "Now things can go back to normal now that hates crimes will go down."

"I am also glad," said Francine, "Yes it will bring hates crimes down because it was against homosexuals."

"That is true," said Arthur, "Glad the good police arrested them ten illegal police."

"Samething i was thinking," said Francine, "Now things can go back to normal."

"Yes indeed," said Arthur, "I hope the new police are good ones."

Sam is getting his new genitals removed. He will be happier without them. He wants to become a nullo again. He prefers to sit to pee like girls and women do. His genitals was removed. Francine won't serve on grand jury because she knows people in that case. So W.D. will serve instead. W.D. is a good young woman who knows how grand juries works. She is also smart and adventurest. She is also brave and kind. The first hearing will now take place. They are going over evidence for the case.

"So yes the evidence is real," said DA Alex, "This is the gun that police officer used as well as that badge and uniform."

"I don't agree," said Defense attorney, "It was done by another police officer there no doubt."

"It isn't your turn yet," said the judge, "You have to wait until i give the word for your turn the DA isn't done yet."

"Yes your Honor," said Defense attorney, "And sorry about that."

"That taser is also real evidense," said DA Alex, "Same as them handcuffs and that false report as well."

In the grand jury we see W.D., Lydia, Maria, Tommy, Timmy, Bud, Mr. Haney, Mr. Marco, Miss. Sweetwater, Mr. Read, Mrs. Read and Thora. After the first hearing the evidence confirmed true. And the second one is where that guy will plead either not guilty or guilty. Because the grand jury has enough evidence to go to trial. This is where that guy pleads.

"The grand jury has enough evidence," said the judge, "To head to a trial. What do you plead?"

"Yes your honor," said that man, "I plead not guilty of them charges."

"Then the trial will be on another day," said the judge, "As soon as we pick the judge and the jury is done."

"We can get the judge," said DA Alex, "And me and this defense attorney pick the jury."

"That is good," said the judge, "It just won't be me though."

They picked a good judge which just happens to be Alberto Molina. Arthur, D.W., and Francine knows him well. They are sending out jury notices to certain people. Which includes Liam and James. As well as Miss. Turner and Mrs. Fink. Arthur won't get one because he knows Buster, Sam, Fern, and Prunella to well. We head to the Baxter gay bathhouse now.

"Glad you are recovering," said Buster, "And that your front is now nice and smooth again."

"I am also glad," said Sam, "I feel better without a penis."

"That is good," said Buster, "You look better without them."

"That i do," said Sam, "My new pee hole looks like a small vagina."

"Mangina it is," said Buster, "I am glad that one case as well as others will go to trial."

Fern and Prunella are talking about the case which can get them convected of them charges. And get sentenced to prison time. They are victims and witnesses for the state. They just might adopt one or two more children. They are talking about both right now. That things are going well for them. Their lesbian bathhouses is doing very well indeed.

"They will go to trial," said Fern, "I hope they get convicted. And should we adopt one or two more children?"

"They sure will," said Prunella, "I hope they get convicted. And i think two more children is the best."

"Then two more it is," said Fern, "Does it matter what speices they are for us anthropomorphic animals?"

"Doesn't matter at all," said Prunella, "I heard one cute baby is an Aardvark and another is a cat."

"We can adopt them two," said Fern, "If they aren't yet adopted yet anyway."

Them two are still there. They got them and will start the adoption very soon. We now head to the Read house after they go back from work. Them two are talking about if they should start up public baths or not. They are talking now.

"Not sure we can afford it," said Arthur, "Public bathing is common in Japan and can comeback here."

"Not sure we can," said Francine, "We can save up to start up one as soon as possible."

"That is good," said Arthur, "We can see if we can win the lottery."

"We can try," said Francine, "It would be good to be rich."

They bought a ticket a pieace. See what happens if they win the lottery or not. See what happens next chapter of this story.


	60. Public baths coming

The gay bathhouse

* * *

Arthur and Francine are playing the lottery for twenty five million dollars. They won it. So they will build a public bath house. That will only cost two million dollars to build. And just a million dollars to buy the land to build it on. They can live their dream after all. They bought a field that cost one million dollars. They are talking to a few architecs that has three different designs. One has a design like that of gay bathhouses, one like a regular building, and the last one is of a Japanese design.

"This isn't going to be a gay bathhouse," said Arthur, "This is a public bath house like they have in Japan."

"Like he said," said Francine, "So that one is a no of course. Next please."

"This one also won't do," said Arthur, "We are looking for something Asian or Roman like."

"This one is Japanese," said the third architec, "It is a model and here it is now."

"That one i love," said Arthur, "You won the contract to build it."

That third architec is happy to hear that. They are now getting the land ready to build it. That public bath house will go over very well. They have been to one of them when they wen't to Japan. That is where they came up with the idea to build one in Elwood City. Them two told their parents who love that idea and will visit it. Arthur and Francine will also use the tubs. Along with all kinds of soap used for bathing. Blue towels for males and pink for females but won't be used them in the tubs.

"So yes we love that idea," said Mrs. Read, "We will indeed use it. Will you two still be teaching?"

"That is good," said Arthur, "And yes i will still be teaching because i love doing it."

"And same here," said Francine, "We both love children after all."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "I will come on the grand opening."

"Same here," said Mr. Read, "You can count on us to come."

Now we head to the Baxter gay bathhouse with Buster and Sam talking about the public baths getting built. They know that kind no sex allowed. Buster will use it but Sam being a nullo won't go in it. Because the other men will laugh at his lack of genitals. But Buster will use it because he has a full set of male genitals. So yes he still has a penis, scrotum, and testicles. Not many gays and lesbians won't go there because no sex allowed. But some will go there and will behave themselves.

"I will try it at least once," said Buster, "Because my friends Arthur and Francine will own it after all."

"You sure can," said Sam, "Not me because i am a nullo."

"I remember that," said Buster, "You know we run around the house naked."

"That is correct," said Sam, "I sure love being naked."

"Same here," said Buster, "My penis might be small but it works."

Now we see Fern and Prunella talking about the public baths being built. They will go to the grand opening of the public baths. They found out it will be Japanese design. Mt. Fuji on the male side and the imperial palace on the female side. As in the murals painted on the walls. They found out the body wash they use will be there. So they will go in and use it. And the fact that Arthur and Francine will be the owners there. They will love getting clean there once or twice a week.

"It sounds neat," said Fern, "Japanese architcture is very interesting which is a good thing."

"It sure does,"said Prunella, "It is just like the ones that have in Japan."

"That is correct," said Fern, "I have been to Japan when i was 8 years old."

"I remember that," said Prunella, "After all you have them pictures."

"That is true," said Fern, "We can go to Japan maybe in the summer."

They will in fact go in the summer to Japan. The public baths in Elwood will open in the spring. Which will be a great day to open them. Next chapter we see the grand opening of the public baths. See what happens next in this long story here.


	61. Public baths open

The gay bathhouse

* * *

Arthur and Francine will soon open their public bath house. The mayor is there to cut the ribbon and give people a tour and then they can all take baths in it. The male body wash is clean soap, mr. musk clean, extra, new soap, and boy for females it is miss. clean, femine extra, ms. rose, rosehip soap, and girl soap. They are more of them but them ten are the most popular brands. They also have bar soap as well. The public bath house looks nice both inside and outside which is very nice indeed.

"This place looks nice," said Arthur, "Here comes the mayor now to cut the ribbon."

"It sure does," said Francine, "Yes i see the mayor as well."

"I here by cut the ribbon," said The Mayor, "I here by declare this public bath house is now open."

"You can come in," said Arthur, "And take the tour and take a bath."

"I sure will," said the Mayor, "I have been to some of them when i visted Japan."

The tour went on. They love all they see there. They hired people to work there. They hire both men and women in it. It isn't a gay or lesbian bathhouse so no sex allowed. Just nudity is all. Because baths are done naked after all. The rules are no masturbating, no sex, no rough play, no electronics near the bath tubs, no wood toys, no profanity and no metal toys. So they can talk about genitals if they want to. Not all of the males there are circumcised but most of them are circumcised.

"I love this place," said Tommy, "I will take a bath here after all."

"Glad you love it," said Arthur, "That will be $13.00 please."

"Here you go," said Tommy, "I will enjoy the nice and hot water."

"I know you will," said Arthur, "Here is the blue towel. What soap you want?"

"I sure will," said Tommy, "The kind i want is body wash as in clean soap."

They saw Buster there. He will indeed behave himself there as he takes his bath. Arthur decided to take his bath there as well. Same as Francine and their oldest son. They will soon have their forth child. Francine might have had a miscarriage but can still have another child. After they all got cleaned they got out and got dressed. We see him talking to Sam about his time in the public baths. That he has an idea to use clean soap body wash to be used in their gay bathhouse showers.

"So yes it was nice," said Buster, "We can use clean soap for the showers for this gay bathhouse."

"Glad you did," said Sam, "Yes we can use clean soap for our showers here."

"That is good," said Buster, "Here is the number for that company so they can send us boxes of that soap."

"Thank you," said Sam, "I am sure we can afford it."

"We sure can," said Buster, "The cost isn't that expensive."

Turns out they can afford that and same for boy soap as well. They already had extra and new soap and three bar soap brands and got another popular brand of bar soap but not a very popular brand for outside the gay community. It is called gay soap. We see Fern and Prunella talking about the body wash and bar soap that they can afford. They both had their baths in the public bath house. The public baths is called Elwood City public bath house by the way after all.

"Looks like we can afford rosehip," said Fern, "Same as girl soap and a popular bar soap called lesbian soap by us lesbians."

"We sure can," said Prunella, "This can make this place more money."

"It sure can," said Fern, "I prefer lesbian soap for it makes my skin feel nice."

"Yes same here," said Prunella, "After all we are a married same sex couple that live together."

"Yes of course," said Fern, "We can take a shower together tonight."

When they got home had dinner then after kids went to sleep they took a shower together at home in their huge shower. It has more than one shower head it has two. After that them two got dried they went to bed naked so they can have sex. Because they are both women they scissor it so their vaginas are touching each other. The next day in Crown City gay bathhouse in Crown City with the owner and Rattles talking. Of what to get with the money they got over the month.

"Buy clean soap with it," said Rattles, "Same as boy soap for body wash and gay soap for bar soap."

"That is a good idea," said the owner, "This will make this place more money."

"That is the idea," said Rattles, "They will use them in the showers."

"That is good," said the owner, "Let's order them right now."

Chapter sixty five will be the last. Next chapter them places get that soap. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here. I need more idea after all.


	62. Parties, virus, and cure

The gay bathhouse

* * *

The public baths are doing very well. They will have a reunion party at the Baxter gay bathhouse because the first gay bathhouse was caught on fire and torn down and a medication lab built in it's place. They love having parties. They put up a picture of the gay bathhouse they went to when they came out of the closet as gay guys. Arthur and Francine hired a manager who just happens to be Maria. She hired an asst. manager who just happens to be Jenna. It is going very well.

"Things are going well," said Arthur, "This public bath house that is in fact."

"It sure is," said Francine, "I am pregnant by the way."

"That is good," said Arthur, "We will indeed have a fourth child."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "And we still are teachers at Lakewood not just this place."

"Yes of course," said Arthur, "We sure love children after all."

This time she has it. No miscarriage this time. Now we head to the Baxter gay bathhouse for that pary. Binky, Mr. Ratburn, Rattles, and Wilbur Rabbit are there not just Buster, Sam, Richard, and Slink was already there. They are glad to see each other again. Some background charcters from the Lakewood years are there. Along with many patrons are there. Along with some other gay and bi sexual men. They see a few first time patrons. Them three just came of age so they will join it.

"It is good to see you again," said Buster, "How are things in Crown City?"

"Things are going well there," said Binky, "And yes it is good to see you again as well."

"They sure are," said Mr. Ratburn, "It is good to see you three again."

"Like wise," said Wilbur Rabbit, "Yes it is good to see you all again. And some first timers as well is here?"

"That is good," said Buster, "Yes them three just came of age and will join this gay bathhouse."

They see other pictures of the inside of the original gay bathhouse hanging on the wall. Fern and Prunella are planning a party for lesbians at their lesbian bathhouse. Molly will of course go to it along with some background characters from the show. That party will be good. The time for the party came. They are talking about how things are going for them.

"Things are going well here," said Fern, "I am to see you again. How are things going in Crown City?"

"That is good same here," said Molly, "Yes things in Crown City is just like your average american city."

"That is good," said Fern, "Things are also going good here in Elwood City. The mayor is hiring more police."

"That is good," said Molly, "Mr. Ratburn is working on education."

"Good to see you again," said Prunella, "And i see some first timers are also here."

Them parties are going well. In the Medication lab they just found a cure for a rare tropical disease caused by a virus. They are close to be curing heart disease, spinal cord injuries, and brain damaged victims. Brain and Sue Ellen are glad they are curing diseases. A new virial disease which is a new type of infulenza. So they will be working on a vaccine when it comes. As well as a power anti flu medication to treat the ones that have it. It won't be as bad as the great infulenza pandemic.

"Heart disease will soon be cured sir," said a scientist, "It will be good to cure that to save more lives world wide."

"That is good," said Brain, "I just got a sample of that new flu."

"I heard about it," said that scientist, "Will it be as bad as the great infulenza pandemic of 1918 one?

"No not as bad as that," said Brain, "But it is worse than the regular flu that's for sure."

"We can now cure heart disease," said that scientist, "This will indeed save many lives world wide."

Brain took the new virus to electron micrpscope. They named it the sheep flu. Not as bad as the Spanish flu that happened from 1918 to 1920. Not as bad as the avian flu and swine flu. But it is worse than regular flu. So they are coming up with the vaccine for it. And some are coming up with a more powerful treatment for that flu. Although the standerd treatment will also work. The vaccines will work the best. Not as bad as the goat flu. So they won't have to wear the mask like they did.

"This party went well," said Buster, "It was good to see Binky, Rattles, Mr. Ratburn and Wilbur rabbit again."

"It sure did," said Sam, "It was good to see them again like you said."

"Time to go home," said Buster, "We can have sex and like always i will penetrate you."

"Yes indeed," said Sam, "And i love when you do that to me."

They did just that at home. See what happens in the next chapter of this long epic story.


	63. Wilbur Rabbit dies

The gay bathhouse

* * *

Wilbur Rabbit is in Crown City gay bathhouse to suck a penis because Mr. Ratburn is a nullo which is a eunuch without a penis. Rattles decided to kill him. That he has a knife to slit Wilbur Rabbit's throat. He is waiting for the right time to do it. That time came and he grabbed him covered his mouth and slit his throat killing him instanly. He didn't know that two saw it from a distance. Mr. Ratburn heard the news and is sad his husband got killed. Arthur and Francine heard about that on the news.

"That is sad," said Arthur, "He was a good actor and partner of Mr. Ratburn."

"It sure is," said Francine, "Yes he was a good actor and partner of our former teacher who we had in the 3rd grade."

"Yes indeed," said Arthur, "We can go to his funeral."

"We sure can," said Francine, "We can find out from our friends what funeral home it is in."

"Yes of course," said Arthur, "And what day it is on."

They called Binky who told them it is in a few days at Tompson funeral home in Crown City and it is on Friday for the wake and Saturday for the funeral. He told the truth of course. We now see Mr. Ratburn who is sad with the death of his partner. He needs a new partner to marry. He is sad his partner died. Rattles was then arrested and charged with first degree murder. He called his lawyer who will defend him in the hearings and the trial. Mr. Ratburn hopes Rattles gets found guilty and sent to prison for the rest of his life.

"It is sad to lose him," said Mr. Ratburn, "What will i do now? I just want to know."

"It sure is," said Binky, "You will get a new partner to marry."

"I am sure you are right," said Mr. Ratburn, "I can get on a dating website for gay men."

"That is right," said Binky, "Here is that website right here."

"Thank you Binky," said Mr. Ratburn, "Ones who won't mind having a nullo. You are also a nullo."

We now head to the lesbian bathhouse in Elwood City with Fern and Prunella talking about the death of Wilbur Rabbit who played Bionic Bunny in the TV show. They all loved that show when it was on. They are all reruns now. That he was getting ready to make a gay TV show called Gay men hotel. They are talking about that new TV show who will get a new actor.

"Yes it is sad," said Fern, "Who will be the actor in that new TV show?"

"Yes it is," said Prunella, "They got another gay actor now."

"That is good," said Fern, "Still Wilbur Rabbit was a good actor his death is sad because he was murdered."

"That is true," said Prunella, "He played Bionic Bunny in that show."

"It was a good show," said Fern, "Bionic Bunny is still on the ir but are reruns but still good."

We now head to Baxter gay bathhouse with Buster and Sam talking about the death of Wilbur Rabbit who played Bionic Bunny in the show. Buster was picked to be on the gay TV show who moved it from Crown City to Elwood City. Buster is excited that he will be the one who will be the star now. They are also talking about that as well. Sam will also be in it. They are glad that TV show moved to Crown City. Slink will also try out as well as Richard. They will be in that show after all.

"His death was sad," said Buster, "But we get to be on the show because it moved to a TV studio here in Elwood City."

"It sure is," said Sam, "And yes it is good to be on an upcoming gay TV show."

"I hope Slink and Richard will be in it as well," said Buster, "After all they told me they will tryout for that show."

"I hope they do," said Sam, "It will be good working with them two."

"They are good people," said Buster, "They come to our parties and they come here at times."

Them two are seen trying out for that TV show. And talking about the death of Wilbur Rabbit. Just before it is their time to tryout for the show. Arthur and Francine won't watch that show. They will watch another new TV show called Coastal point. It is about a town. It is an action packed TV show. It is also being filmed in Elwood City. Buster and Sam knows that well. Two other actors don't know that though. Them two will talk to Arthur if he will tryout or watch the gay show.

"It is sure sad Wilbur Rabbit died," said Slink, "But the good news we can tryout for this show."

"It sure is sad he died," said Richard, "But yes the good news we do get to tryout for this upcoming gay TV show."

"It will be a good TV show," said Slink, "It will be better if we get these roles."

"I think she will," said Richard, "We will be good actor for the show and Buster and Sam are going to be in it."

They got them parts plus them other two actors who will talk to Arthur plus some others who are patrons at Baxter gay bathhouse. See what happens next chapter of this long epic story here.


	64. The funeral

The gay bathhouse

* * *

The funeral of Wilbur Rabbit has begun. The minister arrived. He will be ready in ten minutes so guest can talk first before it begins. Them two other actors went over to Arthur to talk to him. To tell him why he didn't tryout for the show and if he will watch that new gay TV show. Called the Gay hotel. They are talking to him now. Arthur isn't in it nither will he watch it. He is happly married to Francine. They will watch Coastal point which is an action packed new tv show also in Elwood City.

"So Arthur why wasn't you at the tryouts?" said Harold, "Will you at least watch it?"

"I am a teacher," said Arthur, "And i am the co owner of the public baths. And i am not gay."

"We forgot about that," said Larry, "What show will you and her watch?"

"Coastal point," said Arthur, "That is the new show we will watch."

"I hope it is good," said Harold, "We will be in the gay hotel which is a new gay TV show."

Arthur told them he already knew the name about it and heard about it. Arthur is a smart man after all. Francine also knows about it as well. She is now talking to them two gay men that they are both smart. They also know Buster and Sam will be in that show Gay Hotel. They also know Larry and Harold will also be in that show. It is being sposered by LGBT group. It is a gay TV show after all. That is why Arthur and Francine won't watch it. They hope their friends enjoy filming that shows episodes.

"So yes we won't watch it," said Francine, "Coastal Point is the new show we will watch."

"That is right," said Arthur, "Buster and Sam will enjoy making it though."

"We understand," said Larry, "And yes Buster and Sam will indeed enjoy it."

"Yes of course," said Harold, "Sam we know is a nullo."

"I sure am," said Sam, "I have no genitals so i have no penis."

They will allow Sam to use the women's room because he sits to pee. He is happy even though he has no sex organs. He is a Eunuch which is a nullo. The funeral went on. After the service they went to the cemetary. They will burry him in that grave. It is a special tombstone. It has Bionic Bunny on it. Because Wilbur Rabbit played him on TV. After that two people there named Jason and Albert is going to buy some land. So they will build a new rival gay bathhouse there.

"We will enjoy filming them episodes," said Buster, "That TV show will make us famous."

"It sure will,"said Sam, "I will be a famous nullo after all."

"You sure will be,"said Arthur, "You might not have any testicles, scrotum, and penis but you will be famous."

"That i will be," said Sam, "You can get your balls cut off if you want."

"I will think about it," said Arthur, "It will sure make me sterile."

If Arthur gets his balls cut off then Francine would have her overies removed. Them two will think about it. Castration is radical but it works. Arthur would get proesthetic testicles put in his scrotum after his balls are cut off. That or a vecteomey for him will work. Either way they will only have four children. Them two will be sterile anyway. Them two men are talking about the new rival gay bathhouse. They are wondering what to call their seven private rooms in that gay bathhouse.

"We will have our dream," said Jason, "Now we need names of private room i have big boner and on the up."

"They sound good," said Albert, "I have pump it up and gay art room."

"That is four," said Jason, "Another one i have is motion lotion and cum area."

"Also good," said Albert, "And the last one will be called mr. oh yeah."

"That is good," said Jason, "We will be a good gay bathhouse."

Arthur and Francine will organize a protest to block it. They hope to win it so a school, shopping center, or something. The Mayor will talk with them same as his team. Along with two member of the city council. Another couple wants to buy it to build another public bath house. And another couple wants to build a new private elementary school. And a woman wants to build a rival mall there. They will offer to buy the field to build what they want. Arthur and Francine are talking now.

"We will protest it," said Arthur, "I want the private school to go there for education purpose."

"We sure will," said Francine, "And yes i am also for that school idea as well."

"To the protest then," said Arthur, "Our friends here will also protest it."

"That is good," said Francine, "More the better after all."

Next chapter will be the protest. And it will be the last chapter. See whst happens in the next chapter of this story.


	65. Last Chapter

The gay bathhouse

* * *

Arthur, Francine, Muffy, George, Jenna, Buster, Sam, Slink, and Richard along with others are protesting the proposed new gay bathhouse to block it. They all want a private Elementary school to be built there instead. Some people want another public bath house. The two who would own it would be Roman themed. Some wants another mall to rival Millcreek mall. And some wants a shopping center there other wise known as a strip mall and some wants houses and some wants a public school there.

"Glad you are all here," said Arthur, "For helping this protest grown bigger."

"Anytime Arthur," said Buster, "I want a private school built there for a good education."

"That is the best choice," said Arthur, "The school board can build the a new elementary school somewhere else."

"That is true," said Buster, "I hope we win this protest."

"I think we will," said Arthur, "Here comes the Mayor now."

He will talk to them with the tressure, clerk, and three members of the city council. After some talking the city council voted to block that gay couple from building the new gay bathhouse. It was sold to the couple who will build a new private elementary school there. It will be named Oak Street Academy. Because it is on Oak street. And it will be a private school so that is why it will be named that. Arthur and them won that protest. They are having a party at the Read house to celebrate.

"Glad we won it," said Arthur, "Winning that protest is great."

"I am also glad we won," said Sam, "Have you decided if you will get a vectomey or get castrated?"

"Still thinking about it," said Arthur, "Anyway i will be sterile after all."

"That is true," said Sam, "If you get castrated have your balls put in a jar."

"If i get castrated i will," said Arthur, "But i am leaning towards vectomey."

Sam is trying to talk him into getting castrated. Arthur said no to it because it is his body. Francine gave birth to their last child. A daughter in fact. So Arthur got a vecetomey. Then Francine got her tubes tide. So they will only have four children. Them two are now recovering from them operations. They was minor surgeries it is still an operation so they need to take it easy until they heal. After they healed they was back to normal. We now see that private school getting built there.

"Good it is getting built," said Arthur, "That school will give children a good education outside of public schools in fact."

"That is true," said Francine, "Our kids will be in public schools."

"That is true," said Arthur, "They already have six students enrolled from them. And four more from other families."

"That is good," said Francine, "That makes ten students so far."

"It sure is," said Arthur, "More will be enrolled i am sure."

Three days later they got two more enrolled in it. That makes twelve students so far. When it is done being built it will have twenty students. And before it opens will have twenty two students. Making it the second smallest after Third street academey. That older school will have just eighteen students. Lakewood and Mighty Mountain has the most for elementary schools that is. The most in the district is Elwood City High school. And Elwood City University has the most altogether.

"That will be a good school," said Muffy, "I will send my kids there when it is time."

"I know it will be," said Arthur, "We will enroll our kids at Lakewood when it is time."

"That is right," said Francine, "After all we went there in the day."

"That is good," said Muffy, "And yes i remember Lakewood back in the day."

"That is why they will go there," said Arthur, "I still remember them days when we went there."

Now we go to the medication lab that just found a cure for SARS and rare tropical disease caused by a parasite. The sars cure came from a plant found in the rainforest and the other from a sea plant. So one is green and the other is purple. Brain and Sue Ellen are glad they can be cured now. It will save more lives around the world. So thousands will be cured to save there lives. A new flu might soon emerge. It will be their job as well as other medication labs to get vaccines ready for it.

"Good they can be cured now," said Brain, "It will save thousands of lives world wide."

"Yes of course," said Sue Ellen, "Mostly from them in Africa."

"Yes of course Africa," said Brain, "Same with Asia, and the tropics for that paracital disease that is."

"That is true," said Sue Ellen, "I sure love you."

They are all happy together. Might make a sequal to this story. The end.


End file.
